


Attack on Titan - Season 1

by giuly666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alive Marco Bott, Alive Mina Carolina, Alive Thomas Wagner, And Mikasa is the oldest, And consequentially by Keith Shadis, Armin is adopted by Carla, Carla and Keith get married a year after Shiganshina, Carla becomes a Healer, Dr. Yeager turns Mikasa and Eren and Armin into Titans, F/F, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Follows Anime's plot, Keith sees the Trio as his children, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa and Eren are fraternal twin sisters, Mikasa and Eren change their last name, Mikasa's last name is Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), They are of age once they graduate from the soldier training, When Keith asks them, With some twists, supernatural senses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: Attack on Titan with fem!Eren.





	1. To You, in 2000 Years - The Fall of Shiganshina (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't followed the manga, I only read some bits here and there. I decided to change the story, only in some bits, to make it turn up like I want it to.

**Attack on Titan**

**_To You, in 2000 Years - The Fall of Shiganshina (1)_ **

**_-Third person’s P.O.V.-_ **

A young girl is lying under a tree, her Caribbean Sea green eyes are closed tightly in sleep. She’s wearing a forest green dress that reaches her mid-calf and a brown jacket over it, with black ankle booties. Her messy brunet hair moves with the wind while a tear falls from the right eye. The girl turns her head from right to left, before jumping up into a sitting position. She gasps for air, her eyes wide with fear and anxiety. In front of her, another girl is kneeling down, looking at her with worry. She has a white dress, similar to the former’s forest green one, and a light pink cardigan, with black flats cladded feet. The two girls stare at each other, the former confused and scared, while the latter in concern. The latter has straight black hair and dark grey eyes and pale skin.

“Eren, are you okay? You’re crying?” the latter asks the former, who startles and dries her eyes.

“I didn’t know. I was dreaming… Mikasa, I have a bad feeling about today.” the brunette, Eren, replies.

“What do you mean? Is it like a black feeling or red feeling?” Mikasa asks her.

“Black… Definitely black. I think mom will be in danger.” she says, looking at her older sister.

“Mom? Then we’ll try to stay with her, no matter what, okay?” Mikasa asks Eren, who nods, before she stands up to offer a hand to her little sister. The brunette takes the hand, before she’s suddenly dragged up to her feet.

“You’re faster than me.” she states.

“I’m older.” Mikasa points out. “But you’re stronger than me.” she then objects. Eren scoffs, shaking her head.

“I’m stronger than anyone we’ve ever met, remember? Which is why the other children are scared of me.” the brunette says, eyes looking at the grass beneath her feet.

“That’s not true. Armin is our friend.” the ravenette points out.

“Armin is the smartest kid ever, which means he’s just as much of an outcast as we are.” Eren says, raising her eyebrows at her sister, daring her to contradict her. Mikasa nods, seeing the truth in the brunette’s words. “Plus, he has the biggest resistance when he needs to run, though he never takes advantage of that.” Eren adds, frowning.

“He doesn’t want to gain too much attention, that’s it. I mean, he’s as smart as 10 men, plus he has that same amount of resistance. Many people took notice already.” the older girl says, defending their friend.

“Just like you are as fast as 10 men and I’m as strong as 10 men?” Eren points out. Mikasa only nods, knowing her sister understood the real meaning behind her words. As though hearing her thoughts, Eren nods too, before she takes her wood and they start running back home. They arrive with little to no problem, Eren hugging Carla, their mother, as soon as she sees her.  

“Welcome home! You came home earlier, even though you have more than enough wood… Did Mikasa help you?” Carla asks her younger daughter, raising an eyebrow at her. Eren sheepishly smiles and nods. Her mother shakes her head and chuckles, before kissing the brunette’s forehead. Carla is a very beautiful woman, with the same tan skin as Eren, but with Mikasa’s black hair. Her eyes are the same as Eren and she has a slim built, though her womanly curves are easily spotted. As Eren walks away to put the wood away, Mikasa takes her place to hug the woman, inhaling her familiar scent. “Hello Mikasa, did you keep an eye on Eren?” Carla asks her oldest daughter, who nods and hugs her tighter.

“Hey, I’m not a criminal, you know?!” Eren asks them, slightly crossed.

“Of course not! But you have to admit, sweetie, that you’re a bit uncontrollable when someone angers you…” Carla says, smirking. Eren huffs and shakes her head, before taking a seat at the table, near their father. Grisha Jaeger is a tall man with brown hair, just like Eren, and dark grey eyes and pale skin. He’s a doctor, which is why his daughters see him only sometimes. Mikasa follows her sister’s example and sits at the end of the table closer to Eren. They too start eating when Carla hands them their plates. As the youngest girl eats, she notices her father’s bag in the corner and frowns.

“Dad, are you leaving again?” she asks Grisha, who nods at her.

“Yes. Some checkups in the interior. It'll take a couple of days.” her father answers her. Eren looks at her half empty plate and frowns even more.

“Eren?” Carla asks her daughter, seeing the change in her mood.

“I… I want to join the Scout Regiment.” Eren boldly states, making her mother widen her eyes.

“What are you thinking?! Do you have any idea how many people have died outside the walls?!” her mother asks her, shocked. Eren nods, silent.

“Eren.” Grisha calls her attention. “Why do you want to go out there?” he asks her. She narrows her eyes, thinking about the Scouts she saw coming back as they were walking home.

“Because I can help. Because I can survive. I have better chances… I want to go out there, no… I need to.” the girl answers, face stonily serious. Carla gaps at her child, unsure about what to say.

“If she goes, then I go too.” Mikasa says.

“I see. We’ll talk about this when I get back. Now, my boat's about to leave. I better get going.” Grisha says, standing up. His wife stands too, staring at her husband in confusion.

“Wait, aren’t you going to help me persuade her?” she asks him.

“Words can’t hold back human curiosity, dear. Eren. Mikasa. When I get back, I'll show you the basement that I've kept secret all this time.” he tells his daughters, who only nod.

“Take care, dear.” Carla wishes her husband, watching as he goes.

“He always goes away… I can understand that he’s a doctor, but did he have to leave today?” Eren asks out loud to herself.

“What do you mean with today?” Carla asks her daughter, frowning.

“It’s nothing. Eren had a little nightmare last night and she’s a bit nervous.” Mikasa says, covering for her sister.

“Mhm. Eren, please, don’t join the Scouts, I don’t want to lose my children…” their mother begs her. Eren tries to answer, before a chill interrupts her. She turns to her sister, who nods.

“Mom, I’ll explain everything later. Can we go to Armin, please?” she then asks their mother.

“Yes, of course. But we’ll talk about this once you get home. And don’t be late.” Carla says, watching her daughters running out of the house. “What are you hiding from me, Eren?” she asks to herself. The two girls, on the other hand, are running through the city with a destination in mind: their friend Armin. As they reach him, Eren is the first to see three boys cornering their friend, ready to beat him.

“Hey! Stop that, or I’ll kill you!” she screams at the boys, who turn to her, their grins disappearing as they see her coming.

“It’s-It’s Eren!” one of the bullies stutters, scared.

“And Mi-Mikasa!” one of the others says, tears of fear in his eyes.

“Let’s go! Those two are crazy!” the third screams, running away, his friends right behind me. The two girls stop right in front of their friend, watching the other kids run away.

“They always run… Why can’t they stay here so that I can finally beat them?!” Eren asks, scoffing.

“The first and only time they didn’t you almost killed them, Eren.” their friend points out. Armin is a small boy, shorter than both of the Jaeger sisters. He has short blond hair and blue eyes.

“Armin! Are you okay?!” Eren asks him, worried. She offers him her hand, but he stands up with no problem alone. “Why didn’t you run? You could have outrun them with no problem at all.” she asks him, confused.

“They already see me as a heretic. I don’t want them to see me as a freak too.” Armin answers, making Eren freeze on the spot. He then thinks about his words and gasps, turning to his frozen friend. Mikasa steps next to her sister and gently pats her back, sending a reprimanding look at the boy. Armin looks down, his eyes sad. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it like that.” he tries to explain.

“Then what did you mean? Because you’re not the only one with strange abilities. I’m the strongest girl ever and no one can beat Mikasa in a running match.” Eren says, frowning at her friend.

“I know that, it’s just… why not just hide until we are safe from evil eyes?” he asks the sisters.

“Because we would never be able to find someone who will accept us for who we truly are.” Mikasa answers. Armin thinks about the words, before nodding, seeing the truth. The three kids walk to a little river, sitting down on the steps near the water.

“Eren, are you okay?” Armin suddenly asks, looking at the brunette, who frowns.

“Yes, why?” she asks, confused.

“I had a bad feeling this morning…” Armin says, shrugging his shoulders.

“I had a bad dream… Something’s gonna happen soon…” Eren says, looking at the water.

“Black or red?” Armin asks.

“Black.” Mikasa answers, looking worriedly at her little sister. Armin stares ahead, thinking of any possible reason for the nightmare to happen. A few seconds later, the trio is surprised by the change of the wind. Eren’s head snaps to the Walls, hearing strange footsteps coming closer. They heard a loud noise, and watch as a red hand is seen on top of the Walls. Suddenly, what seemed like an explosion erupts from the entrance gate of the outside Walls. Eren starts to tremble, her nose sniffing her mother’s blood in the air. Mikasa gasps from behind her, eyes staring ahead. The youngest sister starts running, following shortly by Mikasa.

“Wait, Eren! Mikasa! We need to run! The Titans…!” Armin tries to stop them.

“Our house is that way!” Eren says, sprinting away. Mikasa runs up to her sister and takes a hold of the brunette’s waist, before she runs at her full speed to their house. They arrive in time to see their house destroyed by a giant piece of the Walls. “MOM!” Eren screams, before running to the house. They both stop when they see their mother under the ruins. Mikasa kneels down, trying to see if there’s a way to take her out from under them.

“Mikasa! Eren! That explosion… the Titans have gotten inside, haven’t they?” their mother asks. Both girls stop at her question, turning to the opening in the Walls, seeing many Titans walking in. “Mikasa, take Eren and run away! Hurry!” she orders her eldest child. The ravenette shakes her head, taking her mother’s hands in hers.

“You’re coming with us!” she says, looking at her mother.

“The debris has crushed my legs. Even if I could get out, I wouldn't be able to run.” Carla tells them, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“I'll carry you, then!” Eren scream, moving to take away the pillar.

“Why don't you ever listen to your mother?! You can at least do this one last thing! Mikasa!” Carla screams, turning to her firstborn.

“No! No!” the ravenette objects.

“If you don't go, all three of us will-“ their mother stops, looking behind them. “Hannes! Take the children and get out of here!” she screams.

“Don't go underestimatin' me, Carla. I'm gonna slaughter these Titans and save all three of ya!” the guard says, starting to run toward the Titan, who’s walking in their direction. He stops in front of him, before turning and running back to the two girls. He takes both of them on his shoulders, before he starts running away.

“No! MOMMY!” Eren screams.

“Mikasa! Eren! You have to survive!” Carla screams at her children, before she remembers all the good time she spent with her babies. She starts to cry, closing her eyes shut, begging them to not leave her alone. Unknown to her, Eren is able to hear her words and her eyes turns into slits. She grits her teeth before hitting the guard on his back, making it so that he loses his grip on her. She starts running back to the house, ignoring both her sister’s calls and Mr. Hannes’. She reaches the house and takes hold of the pillar, before she raises it over her head and throws it at the nearing Titan, hitting it in the middle of its forehead. She then starts removing the rest of the debris from her over her mother’s body, throwing them at the Titan, slowing it down. She then moves to her mother’s side and turns her over. Carla opens her eyes in shock and stares at her daughter. “Eren?! What…” she asks, staring at how her daughter was able to move the debris.

“Shut up! Please!” the girl screams at her mother, making her close her gaping mouth. “I’m not letting you go! Never! I won’t let my nightmare become real! Please, don’t be angry… Please… I don’t want to lose you, mommy…” Eren says, crying as she helps her mother on her back. Carla stares at her child, eyes wide in shock, before she closes them and nods, smiling gently at her.

“Oh baby… Mommy loves you. It’s okay. You can do it.” she whispers into her daughter’s ear. Eren stops for a second, looking over her shoulder, meeting her mother’s eyes. She sees the trust her mother has in her and she nods, smiling, before she looks ahead and sprints away from the destroyed house. Though she’s not as fast as her older sister, Eren’s legs are stronger, giving her the chance to make longer sprints. Eren reaches Mr. Hannes and Mikasa and they all start running to the boats. After some minutes, they finally reach them. As the Jaegers board the boat, Mr. Hannes turns back to his men. Eren brings her mother to a corner, before Mikasa helps her laying their mother down. They both hug her tight, the adrenaline leaving their bodies. “My babies, my daughters…” Carla mutters, tightening her hold on her daughters’ shoulders. They watch as another Titan breaks Wall Maria, letting the other Titans inside. Eren narrows her eyes at them.

“I’ll kill them… I’ll kill them all.” she swears, before hiding her face in her mother’s neck, inhaling her calming scent.


	2. That Day - The Fall of Shiganshina (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little filler.

13 years old Cadet Female Eren: 

**Attack on Titan**

**_That Day - The Fall of Shiganshina (2)_ **

_ Two days after the fall of Shiganshina _

**_-Carla’s P.O.V.-_ **

I’m resting my legs, which a doctor said were just in need of a long recovery but thankfully not broken, inside an old farmhouse. The guards told us to stay here until everything was fixed. There’s not enough food and my children are sleeping right now. I remember the real reason for why they are so tired.

_-flashback, the day before-_

_“Carla! Mikasa! Eren!” I hear a voice call. I turn and see my husband running into the farmhouse, his eyes wondering from left to right._

_“Grisha!” I call him, waving at him. He sees me and runs to me. I gently shake my daughters, letting Armin rest a bit more near his grandfather._

_“Dad!” Eren says, running to him and hugging his waist. I smile as I watch Mikasa follow her sister to their father._

_“Thank the Walls you’re all here!” Grisha says, kneeling down to hug them to himself. “Carla?! Your legs…” he says, looking down at my bandaged legs._

_“Don’t worry, they’re mostly covered with scratches and bruises, but they’re not broken. I just need to rest before using them again, though I can use them with the help of the crutches.” I tell him, relaxing back into the hay behind me. I hear a grunt from my right and turn to see Armin waking up._

_“I see… Eren, did you help your mother?” my husband asks our youngest daughter, who nods with a smile. I frown when I see a strange glint in Grisha’s eyes._ What is he thinking? Why isn’t he surprised? _The kids told me about their abilities and their senses on the boat. I was shocked but I still accepted them, after all they were my kids, even if Armin wasn’t mine by blood, but to me it didn’t matter in the least. “Eren, Mikasa, Armin, can you come with me? I need you help with something?” he asks them._ What is he talking about?

_“Wait, Grisha, they’re tired… Shiganshina… Let them rest, they can help with whatever it is later.” I try to reason with him, but he shakes his head, that glint in his eyes turning scarily dangerous._

_“I need them_ now _!” he says, shocking me with how hard his voice is._

_“Don’t talk to Mom like that!” Eren snaps, angry on my behalf. I smile at her protectiveness. She’s been my shadows since we got on that boat, never leaving my side. The next thing I see is a quick movement, followed by a slapping sound, and my baby’s left cheek turning red. I try to stand up but Armin beats me and pushes Grisha away from Eren, while Mikasa cradles her sister away._

_“You three are coming with me, right now!” the man I used to see as my husband orders them._ Don’t you dare touch my children! _I try to stand once more, but Eren and Mikasa gently push me down._

_“Okay, we’re coming, but stop ordering us!” Mikasa grits out, glaring at her father. I focus on Eren’s left cheek, which is already going back to its normal skin tone, making me sigh in relief. “Mom, we’ll be back in a moment okay?” Mikasa asks me, meeting my eyes. I don’t want to let them go with Grisha, scared that he might slap them again, but the seriousness in my oldest child’s eyes stops me from objecting. I read the real message behind her words. If anything happens, Mikasa will take care of it. I reluctantly nod, unsure if my decision is the right one as I watch my children follow Grisha out of the farmhouse._

_“Carla. Is everything okay?” another voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn to see Keith Shadis, an old friend of mine before I left for Shiganshina when I was fifteen. I smile at him, though it probably looks like a grimace by the way he’s frowning at me._

_“I’m fine, it’s just…” I try to explain. Keith kneels in front of me, waiting for me to find the right words. “It’s been not even a day since our home was destroyed and… I don’t know… I think I’ve started to see things with a new light…” I say, thinking of how cold my daughters were toward Grisha and of how he was always away from home._

_“I would think that is a normal thing… You saw the world you knew being destroyed in front of your eyes… It would change many things…” Keith reassures me, giving me a small smile. I shake my head, pondering on whether it was a good idea to tell him about my children’s abilities._ Of course I can, he’s always been trustworthy.

_“Keith, I should have dies yesterday. A Titan should have eaten me.” I tell him, raising my head to stop him from speaking. “I was stuck under the debris of my house, which is why my legs are in this state right now.” I tell him, watching as he frowns at my words._

_“Then how?” he asks, confused._

_“My daughter, Eren, she has this ability, this_ strength _… she was able to take away all of the debris and to throw them at the Titan, she then took me on her back and ran away. My daughters and their friend Armin told me that they have these abilities. Mikasa is ten times faster than a man, Eren is as strong as 10 men and Armin is just as smart and he has the same resistance as 10 men. Eren also told me that their senses are enhanced, like the smell and the hearing.” I explain to my friend, staring into his eyes, my expression serious._

_“Do you… Are you trying to say that they might be born that way?” Keith asks me, frowning. I shake my head, looking at the entrance of the farmhouse. Keith follows my eyes to the doors. “Grisha…” he starts._

_“My girls were normal when they were born, I know this for sure. And Armin, he was so fragile. This isn’t normal. They weren’t born with those abilities. I fear…” I try to say, scared to admit the worst nightmare I had since the children told me about their powers._

_“You fear Grisha experimented on them?” Keith asks me, voicing my thoughts. I nod, fisting my hands in my lap. “How could he…?” he asks me._

_“Two year ago, my girls and Armin went with him on a trip. He had to check up some families. The trip should have been only three days long. But they came back a week later, Keith. An entire_ week _. And my girls were different after they came back. They were colder toward Grisha. Armin stopped coming by when he knew my husband was home. I was able to make Eren talk to me after two months…” I tell him._

_“You wrote me that she’s the closest to you.” my friend says with a smile. I smile too, thinking about my little hurricane of a daughter._

_“Yes, she is. She… She told me that Mikasa was kidnapped while Grisha was visiting a patient. She said that Armin and her went to find her and, when they did, my oldest was in an abandoned house with three men. She said that they were talking about slaves and trades and so on. I…” I stop, trying to keep my tears at bay. “Eren said that she got so angry that she knocked on the door and when the door opened she jumped at one of the men and… she… she broke his neck, Keith… with her_ bare _hands.” I tell him. “I asked her what happened to the other two men and she just said that Armin and Mikasa took care of the others. When I asked her_ how _she had been able to do what she did she just said that she didn’t remember. I asked Mikasa after that, she told me that it happened on the second last day before they left to come back home. I asked them to tell me what happened before that, but they don’t remember. The three of them don’t remember what happened the first_ five days _since they were gone.” I say, losing my battle against my tears. Keith hugs my close to him, gently rubbing my back._

_“Carla, it’s okay… They’re alive… Take a deep breath.” he whispers into my ear. I slowly nod, following his suggestion._

_“That man… My husband… He…” I try to say, before a familiar scream freezes me._ Eren?!

_-flashback’s end-_

I remember how Keith ran out and of how he found my children unconscious on the cold ground, injection wounds on their necks. Around Eren’s neck, we found the key to the basement of our home in Shiganshina. There was no sign of Grisha anywhere and, but that point, I only wished for his death. I look at my three children, all of them huddles together with Eren in the middle, Mikasa hugging her from behind with her face hidden in the back of her sister’s neck and Armin cuddling his head under Eren’s chin, nuzzling her neck, while hugging both Eren and Mikasa. I smile at how beautiful they are. They woke up at dawn, telling me and Keith of how Grisha, because that man can’t be considered a father after what he did to my children, injected them with some kind of pale white liquid, before everything went black. I still don’t know should have happened to them, but I only care about how they are all fine, if just a bit clingier to each other. I hear footsteps from behind me and turn to see Keith with some bread in his hands. He smiles at me and kneels down, watching the kids. “How are they?” he asks me, worried. I take the bread and put it on the blanket, before covering it and putting it near the children. _They’re gonna be hungry once they wake._

“They’re still sleeping, but at least they’re not frowning anymore.” I inform him.

“Then, whatever soreness they had probably went away.” he says, making me nod at his words. I told Keith everything while Armin and my daughters were out cold. He told me he would have helped me and the children and he would have taken us in with him.

“Thank you, Keith. I don’t know what I would do without you, right now.” I say, lowering my head in shame. _I always wanted to be strong, and now look at me. I can’t even find food for my children._

“Hey, Carla. Don’t say those things. You would have taken care of them with no problem, even if I wasn’t here. You’ve always been a strong woman, and it didn’t change.” he tells me with a smirk. I chuckle at him, shaking my head. I look down at my girls, remembering their reaction to Keith when they woke up at dawn.

_-flashback-_

_I watch as my kids drink their water, whatever that monster injected them with really took a lot out of them. Eren then stops, taking a deep breath, before she looks at Keith, who’s sitting on the ground next to me. We are sitting in circle, with Mikasa on my right, Armin sitting in between her and her sister, and Eren near Keith, who’s sitting on my left._

_“Who are you?” she asks him, making me giggle at how cute she is as she wrinkles her nose._

_“I’m Commandant Keith Shadis. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Eren, Mikasa. Your mother wrote me a lot about you.” he says, smirking. Eren narrows her eyes at him, before she crawls to him and sniffs his neck. I stare, surprised by this display. I turn to Armin and Mikasa in hope for one of them to enlighten me about what is going on, but they’re staring at Keith, their eyes cold and calculating._ If I didn’t know any better, I would say that they’re getting ready to attack him as soon as Eren gives them the signal. _I shake my head at my thought and turn to my youngest daughter, only to see her slowly sitting back closer to Keith than she was before, her shoulders relaxed and a smile on her face._

_“Okay. I like you. You can stay.” she says, going back to drink her water. Keith blinks down at her, before he looks at me. I shrug my shoulder, moving my eyes to the other two children. Mikasa has a small smile on her face, her eyes warm and half-lidded. Armin had a grin on his face as he looks at Eren, who nods at him._

_“What just happened?” I ask them. Mikasa turns to me, her position relaxed._

_“Eren is the best when it comes down to decide if someone is trustworthy or not. and her gut feelings are never wrong.” she tells me._

_“So, you’re telling me that she only needed a sniff to know if I was a good man?” Keith asks her._

_“Of course! My nose never betrayed me. You can be part of this family, but please, try to take it slow with Mom…” Eren says, making Keith blush. I stare at my friend’s face in disbelief._ He’s… blushing?

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he affirms, shaking his head._

_“Yes, you do. I can smell how much you care for Mom…” Eren says, staring at Keith, who turns the other way._

_-flashback’s end-_

I giggle again at the memory. “What? What is it?” Keith asks me.

“Just the greeting Eren gave you.” I say, before breaking down laughing, trying to keep my voice down.

“Oh, that. She really took me off guard, you know.” he tells me, nodding.

“Yes, she’s a little hurricane.” I tell him.

“That she is.” he says, smiling at the little pile. I giggle at how cute they are.

_ -2 Years Later-  _

It’s been two years since Shiganshina fell. The first months there wasn’t enough food for the survivors. A year ago, many refugees went with the soldiers to try and take back the Wall Maria, but almost all of them died, Armin’s grandfather being one of the victims. Since then I officially adopted Armin and a few months after that Keith and I married, with the blessing of all of my three children. Keith also asked them if they wanted to change their last name and they all agreed, even Armin. Today Keith took our children to the 104th Cadet Corp Class. I, on the other hand, started working as a Healer, trying to help as many soldiers as I could. I know Keith will take care of our children, so I’m not worried about them. I still remember the promise Eren made me when I gave my children my blessing for them to join the Army.

_-flashback-_

_“If you really want to join the Army, then I have one condition. For all of you.” I tell them. We are all sitting at the table, having dinner. Keith gave them his blessing after they proved how much they want to join._

_“What is it?” Eren asks me, her eyes not leaving mine._

_“Come back. Not after the training, but after every mission. Come back to me.” I tell her, my eyes tearing up._

_“I promise, Mom. We’ll come back to you. Always.” Eren says, tenderly smiling at me._

_“Of course we will, and then we’ll feast while we tell you what we did.” Armin adds, grinning at me._

_“Don’t worry Mom, I’ll make sure they’ll come home.” Mikasa reassures me, gently smiling._

_“Alright then, you can join the Army.” I tell them, making them cheer, well at least Eren and Armin. Mikasa on the other hand just giggles at her siblings’ antics._

_-flashback’s end-_

I’m so proud of my children. I smile as I go to help another soldier. _We might have lost our house two years ago, but we found another home. A better one at that._


	3. A Dim Light Amid Despair - Humanity's Comeback (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of training.

**Attack on Titan**

**_A Dim Light Amid Despair - Humanity’s Comeback (1)_ **

**_-Eren’s P.O.V.-_ **

We’ve been standing among the other new recruits, waiting for Dad to finish evaluate the weak ones. Mikasa and Armin are by my side, both of them as serious as I am. Dad taught us the basic of the training we will go through in this two years, which gives us a bit of advantage upon the others. During these two years, Mom was finally able to be the strong woman we all knew she was. It was still a bit strange to be away from her, though I know she will be safe for the time being. I grew even closer to her than I previously was, which is astonishing, since we were already close. In this two years my siblings and I grew up a bit, though Mom told us we would still grow out more, thanks to the training. My brother finally grew out, towering over Mikasa and I by three inches, while Mikasa and I filled out a bit, though Mom told me that my curves would fill out even more since I was so much like her. Armin’s shoulders got wider, while Mikasa and my hair grew longer. Mikasa also grew out of her shell since Jaeger disappeared from our lives, making both Mom and I relieved. I listen to Dad talking, well more like screaming at the other kids around here and I restrain myself from smiling at them.

“Who the hell are you?!” he screams at a black-haired girl.

“Sir! Mina Carolina, from Karanes District!” the girl answers, slightly shuddering.

“You're less than livestock!” Dad screams at her, making both Mikasa and I tremble with the effort of restraining our laughs.

“Yes, Sir! I am less than livestock!” the girl repeats, closing her eyes in fear. _Poor girl, she’s going to have nightmares from now on…_ I watch as Dad moves to another boy with strange hair. I raise an eyebrow at him. _He seems like an arrogant ass._

“Who the hell are you?!” Dad asks him, as per usual.

“Jean Kirstein, from Trost District!” the boy answers.

“Why are you here?!” Dad asks the next question.

“To join the Military Police Regiment and live in the interior!” the boy answers, making me narrow my eyes at him. I see Dad doing the same, while I hear Armin scoff. In these past two years, Armin became stronger. He’s not scared to speak his mind anymore and he doesn’t care about what others think of him.

“Oh. You wanna live in the interior, do you?” Dad tests him.

“Yes!” Jean answers him. Dad answers him with a headbutt, making Jean fall to his knees.

“Who said you could sit?! If you can't handle this, you can forget about the Military Police!” Dad screams at him, before moving to the boy on Jean’s right. “Who the hell are you?! Why are you here?!” he asks.

“Marco Bott of Jinae, on the south side of Wall Rose! I want to join the Military Police Regiment and give life and limb to the king!” he answers, making me sigh at him.

“I see. That's a fine goal, indeed. Go ahead and strive for it. But, just so you know…” Dad starts. _Just wait for it._ Dad leans closer to Marco, staring down at him with eerie eyes. “The king doesn't want your lousy life or limbs.” Dad says, bitingly. _There he is._ Dad moves to another boy, making me frown at him. I share a look with Mikasa, who nods. _He’s the boy who got the salute wrong._ “You're next! Who the hell are you?!” Dad asks. The boy salutes him with the wrong hand again.

“Conny Springer! I'm from Ragako Village on the south side of Wall Rose!” the boy answers. Dad gets angry, which means his voice lowers down, as my siblings and I learned from the many times with pranked him or did something wrong. Dad takes hold of Connie’s head and raises him from the ground, staring at him.

“You have it backwards, Conny Springer! It was the first thing you were taught! This salute expresses your resolve to give your heart to the people! Is your heart on your right side?” Dad asks him, before his attention falls on something behind the boy. He lets Connie fall on the ground and moves to another girl. I turn to Armin, who can see better, and he shakes his head at me, telling me not to bother with her. I convey the message to Mikasa, who nods. I still pay attention to what’s going on. “Hey, you. What do you think you're doing? I'm talking to you! Who the hell are you?!” Dad screams at her.

“Sasha Blouse from Dauper Village, on the south side of Wall Rose!” the girl answers.

“What is that you're holding in your right hand?” Dad asks her.

“A steamed potato, Sir! I found one in the cookhouse that was ready to eat, so I couldn't help myself!” Sasha says, making me frown. _Is she stupid?_

“You stole it? Why? Why did you decide to eat it now?” Dad asks her.

“I felt it would be a waste to let it get cold, so I elected to eat it now.” she says.

“No, I don't understand. Why did you eat the potato?” Dad asks. _Good question._

“Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, Sir? Here's half of it for you.” the girl offers, making me shake my head. _God, seriously?_ The rest of the day is passed with Dad testing the recruits. Sasha, the Potato Girl, as many started calling her, had to run around the grounds if she didn’t stop eating the potato, which she didn’t. I shake my head at her as I watch her from one of the barricades, with my siblings standing close to me. I move my eyes from her to the carriage with the recruits who quitted.

“If you can't cut it here, you have to leave. I can't believe anyone would want to pick up rocks and pull plants again.” I mutter to my brother, who nods.

“Come to think of it, we haven't heard anything about where you're from.” Marco says, turning to look at me.

“I'm from Shiganshina, same as my younger brother, Armin, and my older twin sister, Mikasa.” I tell him, pointing at them.

“That means…” Marco starts, gasping.

“You were there that day, weren't you?” Connie asks me, smiling. I turn to him, giving him a slight glare, making him sweat drop.

“Yes. We were.” Mikasa answers, eyes cold. We enter the barricade where everyone eats and we take our trays, sitting at a table in the corner of the room. Armin is sitting in front of Mikasa, while I’m sitting on her right. I see some of the other recruits moving closer, probably to ask about Shiganshina. I glare at them, not bothered with making enemies. _You want to know the hell we lived through, then you need to have the guts to ask._ My brother is doing the same, his glare even more frightening then Mikasa’s and mine are, since he seems such a happy and calm person. A girl with black hair, Mina, if I remember correctly, walks closer, looking slightly intimidated, though not enough to detent from asking.

“How was it? Was it really like hell?” she asks us. I nod at her, my glare softening as I turn my eyes on her. I take a small subtle sniff of her scent and nod at my siblings, who relax a little bit.

“It was. The worst day of our lives. We were thankfully able to save our mother from being eaten.” I tell her, moving a bit to let her sit down next to me. She does so, smiling gently at me. I see Marco moving closer too. Armin looks at him from over his shoulder, before he moves a bit to give him room. I stare at Armin, who smiles a bit. I smile back, relaxing my shoulders.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable with my question, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” he starts, gaining our attention. “But, I heard that there was an Armored Titan who destroyed the Wall Maria. Was the rumor real?” he asks me.

“It was.” Mikasa answers for me, looking at Marco with empty eyes. “It was horrible. To see so many people being killed trying to stop it from coming toward the Wall.” she says, looking down.

“Was it big?” Marco asks, voice quiet.

“It looked like a normal Titan, only with hard skin.” Armin says, eyes hard.

“I see, sorry for bothering you with my curiosity.” Marco apologizes, looking down.

“You didn’t. If we were bothered, we wouldn’t have let you sit down with us.” I tell him. He looks at me and gives me a small smile, nodding. Another girl, dark skin and freckles, accompanied by a short blond girl passes by us. I sniff her scent and shake my head a bit, not liking the way she smells in the least. _There’s something off about her. I don’t like her._ Mikasa catches my action, before moving her eyes to the girl, narrowing her grey orbs at her.

“You speak as if you’re someone with enough power to do whatever they want.” Jean says, smirking at me with superiority. I narrow my eyes at them.

“Shut your mouth and don’t bother us with your disgusting voice.” Mikasa tells him, gritting her eyes. I sigh and lay a hand on her right thigh, squeezing lightly to calm her down. She slowly lets out a breath, before nodding at me. I turn to Jean, who is dumbstruck by the way my sister talked to him.

“I’m not powerful at all, but if you want to fight me, I can assure you that you’ll be the one ending with your ass on the ground, boy.” I say, unconsciously coping Dad’s way of talking.

“Wow. It almost sounded like Shadis was here.” Mina comments, staring at me in awe.

“That’s because he’s our father.” Mikasa says, smirking. The whole room explodes in gasps. Armin chuckles and shakes his head. I look at my sister, raising an eyebrow at her, to which she answers with a smile. I smile too and shake my head.

“Wait! You-You three are Keith Shadis’ kids?!” Connie asks us. We all nod, admitting the truth. Many of them move back as if they fear we’ll scream like Dad did this afternoon. Before Jean can open his mouth, the bell which announces the bedtime rings and I stand up, followed by Mikasa and Armin. Marco and Mina too stand up, before they follow us. As we’re walking out, Jean moves to Mikasa, his cheeks pink.

“H-Hey, you! Uhm, err, umm… I've just never seen anyone who looks like you before S-Sorry! You have very pretty black hair.” he says, before looking down.

“Thanks.” Mikasa replies. I start walking, Armin right behind me. “But you’re not my type.” my sister adds, making my lower my head in defeat. _Poor boy._ I stop and look back, seeing Jean’s heartbroken face. I turn to Mikasa.

“Aren’t you a bit too cold, sister?” I ask her, raising an eyebrow.

“Not at all.” she replies, walking up to me. We both hug Armin before waving at Marco as they go to the boys’ barricades. Mina follows us as we go to take our showers.

“Wow. You two have very beautiful forms.” she compliments us while we’re dressing again.

“Thanks. But Mikasa’s body is way better than mine.” I tell her, smiling.

“But yours is toner. Plus, you’ll probably fill out more, since you took after Mom so much.” Mikasa objects, smirking at me.

“Eh? More? But she’s already so womanly like…” Mina says, looking surprised. I look down at myself, not finding anything strange about it. My breasts are not big nor small, just the right size for my body, and while my form was toned, my thighs were a bit large, compared to Mikasa’s. _That’s probably because she’s fast while I’m strong._ I finish dressing before I wait for the others. We then walk to the barricades to sleep. I take the lower bunk, while Mikasa take the upper one. Mina choses the lower bunk near mine, while Sasha sleeps in the upper bunk. I wish them goodnight, hoping that tomorrow will be a better challenge. The next day, when we get ready, Dad takes us to try the omni-directional mobility gear, which is nothing sort of difficult for us. I sway back and forth as if I was on a swing, Mikasa doing the same, while Armin just stays upright, not moving his eyes from evaluating the other recruits. I watch as both Marco and Mina passes this exercise, making me smile at them. _I chose good._ I watch as Dad walks towards us, naming those who passed and those who didn’t.

“Mikasa Shadis, Eren Shadis, Armin Shadis. You three passed.” he says, looking at us with pride in his eyes. I smile, sharing a look with my siblings. He then moves on, calling Marco and Mina, telling them they too passed. _One step closer to the Scouting Legion._

**_-Keith’s P.O.V.-_ **

I look back at my children and smile to myself. _Carla, today our kids became soldiers._ I think about my wife and shake my head, imagining her laugh as she reads this on the letter I’m going to write her tonight. I watch as my girls swing back and forth as if it was a joke, while Armin looks at them with a tender smile. _I couldn’t be prouder of them. My children._ After the training, I ride my horse through the trees, watching as the recruits follow me with their new gears. I see a brunette flash over my head and look up to see Eren moving as if she was born to do this. _She probably was, just like Mikasa and Armin._ As I think this, my other two kids swing after her. I smile, proud to have them as my children.


	4. The Night of the Closing Ceremony - Humanity's Comeback (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years of training, Eren and her siblings finally become Cadets. Levi appears for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin's hair are now cut like male Eren's hair.

16 years old Eren: 

 

**Attack on Titan**

**_The Night of the closing Ceremony - Humanity’s Comeback (2)_ **

_ -3 years later- _

**_-Eren’s P.O.V.-_ **

It’s been three years since we started training to become Soldiers. In this three years, Mikasa Armin and I became even closer. Mina also became my best friend, which means that Mikasa and Armin kind of adopted her into our little group. Marco too became one of us after a few weeks from the beginning. He got closer to Jean which, contrary to my belief, made Jean a little more bearable to live with. Thomas Wagner is like a younger brother to me, making me incredibly protective of him, just like I am of Mina, who is younger then him. Marco is older than me, but his naïve personality makes my siblings and I feel responsible of him too. Though we became a tight group, there are still people we don’t like. The first is Ymir, who I still don’t like nor trust. There’s something off about her, but I don’t know what it is. The second is Annie. She’s blond, short and has ice blue eyes. She’s cold and has a roman nose. What I don’t like about her is her character, though her scent comes second. Many thinks that we’re friends since I’ve been spending my time with her. What they don’t know, except for my siblings who know me too well, is that I’m just using her skills to get better myself. Her fighting skills are perfect, which means I can learn new moves. I’ve been copying many of her moves, which is not really simple at all.

Among the other people, Bertholt Hoover and Reiner Braun are the only ones who I can’t understand. At first, I despised Reiner with a passion, his scent throwing me completely off. After two or three weeks, his scent changed, which brought me to reluctantly accept him. We later became friends, though I wouldn’t risk my life for him, no matter what. But it’s Bertholt Hoover who I really can’t stand. He’s a good boy, well man, but there’s something off. He’s always closed up, only opening with Reiner and Annie. He’s also the tallest in our group, but he’s as uncertain as Armin was in Shiganshina. He acts as if someone is out for his blood, which is why I don’t like to be in his presence at all. During these three years, my siblings and I grew up quite a bit. Armin is now almost as tall as Reiner and his shoulders got wider. His muscles developed and his resistance increased. He cut his chin long hair to a short cut, making it more practical for him and most of all, easier. Mikasa grew too, reaching 5’7’’, just like me. She’s slimmer than me, though her muscles are perfect. She filled out too, making her slender body more feminine like. I too grew up in these years, my muscles becoming more accentuated than my sister’s, but it doesn’t make my body any less feminine, thanks the Walls. Both my sister and my powers increased, just like with Armin, which came as a surprise. Unfortunately, Mikasa was right about how I took after Mom. I filled out too, especially in the chest area. My breasts are not big enough to constrain my movements, but they’re still bigger than the rest of the girls’ in our Corp, which gains the attention of many boys, making Armin and Dad all the more protective.

In these years, my siblings and I wrote many letters to Mom, who wrote us back every time. She’s proud of us, which was a big relief. We also found out that she had become a Healer for the Survey Corp, making me incredibly worried. Dad told us mom was taught how to use the omni-directional mobility gear and how to ride a horse. She was also taught to fight, which calmed me down, if only a bit. It’s been hard to stay away from her and not see her this whole time. I miss her so much but I know I’ll be able to see her once we fully become Cadets. I close my eyes, sighing out. Today we are training in the rain, running in the forest with our backpacks, while Dad observes and evaluated us. It’s not tiring at all, after everything we did during training. We already trained with the snow, running through the rain is nothing. We all finish with no problem, taking showers before going to eat dinner. As I change, I stop to look at my chest. My breasts are firm but still soft and they are a D cup. I sigh, before binding them like always, trying to make them look smaller than they are. It doesn’t really work since everyone knows what they look like.

“Why do you always bind them?” Mina asks me, looking with irritated eyes at my bound breasts. I sigh again.

“Because they’re a bother and because you always stare at them like they killed your puppy.” I tell her, staring at her. She blushes and looks away.

“It’s not your breasts I hate, but the way you bind them. They are perfect, you should let them be.” she tells me, shaking her head. “Be proud of them, at least they don’t stop you from freely moving.” she says, smiling at me.

“I know, but every man out there always looks at me because of them, not because of _me_.” I tell her, sighing.

“One day, you’ll find the right man for you, one who will like you for you, and not for your body. For now, don’t bind them.” Mikasa tells me, reassuring me a bit. I sigh, before smiling. I then remove the bindings, before wearing my D cup bra. I finish dressing and the three of us go to the dining barricade. As I enter, Armin looks up at me and sees that I’m not hiding my chest. He smiles as we sit down at the table.

“I can finally see my sister. I thought you would have kept hurting yourself until the end of the training.” he tells me, making me widen my eyes at him.

“What are you talking about, Armin?” our sister asks.

“Binding her breasts hurts her a lot. I remember asking Mom once and she told me that binding the chest is incredibly painful during the teenage years.” my brother answers. I lower my head, feeling both Mina and my sister’s glares.

“I’m sorry…” I say, sighing.

“Don’t bind your chest. Ever. _AGAIN_.” Mikasa threatens me. I just nod my head at her words.

“Do they still hurt?” Mina asks me. I nod again.

“They’re mostly sore now, since I grew used to the pain.” I tell her. I take a deep breath, taking advantage of not having my bindings constricting me.

“Hey girls!” Thomas says, sitting down next to Armin.

“Sorry for the wait.” Marco says, Jean following after him. “We were relaxing under the showers.” he explains. I playfully stare at him from the corner of my eyes, smirking.

“And was it good?” I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

“What? Yes, it was.” he replies, naïvely smiling at me. I then grin and turn my eyes on Jean.

“So, you finally did it, you dog!” I say, making my siblings and Mina and Thomas stop, before they all break down laughing.

“WHAT?!” Jean asks, furiously blushing. I grin even more, raising both of my eyebrows at him.

“It’s not like that, Eren…” Marco tries to say, blushing.

“Wait, what? It’s not?” Mina asks, surprised. I stare at her, before I laugh too. _I created a monster._

“Of course not! Mina!” Marco tries to say. I stare at him. He fidgets, before looking away with red cheeks.

“Are you sure?” I ask him, before looking at Jean, who calmed down.

“It wouldn’t bother us if it was.” Mikasa tells him, smiling softly. Marco and Jean share a look, before they nod at us, smiling a bit. They sit down, closer than usual and I smile at them. _Finally!_ We eat, before going to sleep. The next day we all train in killing the fake Titans and fight hand to hand. I easily win against Reiner, who knows not to hold back when fighting against me. I win against Annie too, thought it takes me a bit more time and a lot more effort. At night, during dinner, Jean gets angry since I easily beat him.

“How can you always beat me, huh? It’s not normal to be this strong! What are you?! Some kind of freak?!” he screams at me, taking a hold of my shirt. It’s not his actions that bothers me, but his words. I narrow my eyes at him. _NO ONE calls me FREAK!_ I take a hold of his hand and I put my free hand around his throat, before I flip him over, pushing him down as he flies. He falls down, groaning in pain. I walk closer to him, sparing a look at Marco and seeing his sad expression. I step to Jean's side and kneel down, whispering into his ear.

“I’m no FREAK! I was born like this! You should train more, instead of bothering me with your shitty mouth, boy! I would have beaten you to death if we were in a different place and Marco wasn’t here. I didn’t choose to be strong, so don’t blame me for this. And don’t call me FREAK ever again.” I threaten him, before raising up. I smell Dad walking closer and I offer Jean a hand, which he reluctantly accepts. We sit down as soon as Dad opens the door.

“I heard a loud sound just now. Would anyone care to explain?” he asks us. I look at my dinner, not caring about anything else.

“It was Sasha. She passed gas.” Mikasa says, raising her hand. I bit my lip, trying to suppress my laugh. I see Thomas lowering his head on the table and I feel Mina trembling on my right as she tries not to laugh. I hear Sasha gasps.

“You again? Learn some decency, will you?!” Dad says, making it all the funnier for us. He walks out and closes the door behind him. We all break down laughing like there’s not tomorrow. _Oh God, Mikasa, you’re awesome._ Sasha bothers Mikasa until my sister shuts her up with a piece of bread. I shake my head, before standing up and walking out, Mina still giggling by my side. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn, knowing already who’s behind me.

“What?” I ask him.

“I… I’m sorry...” Jean says, looking down.

“I know, but please, next time try to think about what you’re going to say.” I tell him, before smiling tenderly at him. He stares at me, before blushing and nodding. Marco calls him and I watch as the duo follows Armin and Thomas to their barricade. By the next week, we finished the training and graduated. The ten best Cadets are, in order: Mikasa, myself, Armin, Reiner, Bertholt, Annie, Jean, Marco, Sasha and Connie. Mikasa beaten me in speed during the attacks, though I was still faster than Armin, and became the first best Cadet in our Corp. I’m the best hand to hand fighter in our group, since I was able to beat Mikasa too. We all are presented with the three choice of career we can chose, before we’re free to do what we want. I stay with my friends for an hour or two, before my siblings and I decide it’s time to go see Mom. We walk home after hugging the others. I can’t believe I’ll finally see Mom again. I smile as I see our new house. _Dad is probably already home by now._ We knock, before entering. As I look around, I see her. I smile at her as she turns away from Dad and her eyes meets mine. She gasps, before her eyes tear up a bit. I go to her and hug her, flipping her around and making her laugh. I hold her tight to me, having missed her beautiful homey scent. _I still can’t believe sometimes that I was able to save her…_ I slowly move back, letting Mikasa and Armin hug her too. I turn to Dad, who smiles at me and opens his arms. I hug him tight, though still mindful to not hug him too tight. I sigh, finally feeling at home again.

“My babies. You finally became Cadets! Tell me everything!” Mom says, making us dinner. I smile as I sit down, admiring my perfect little family. _Right now, I couldn’t be happier._ The next day, we all wear our uniforms, Mom too. Her uniform is similar to ours, the only difference if the jacket, which is light blue with a white raindrop symbol on black background on her left chest pocket and on her back. Those are the Healers’ uniforms’ jackets. We all get out, ready to start our day before I hear hooves. I turn and see the Survey Corp on their horses, moving to leave the Walls again on a mission. I turn to my mother, watching as she too gets on her horse.

“Be careful out there, Mom.” I tell her, taking her hand in mine. She squeezes my hand and smiles.

“I will. You three, don’t get in trouble.” she says, raising an eyebrow at us. Armin takes her hand from me and squeezes it.

“We won’t.” he reassures her. She nods, her eyes happy, if only a bit concerned.

“Come back to us, Mom.” Mikasa says, staring at our mother in worry.

“I will.” Mom promises. Dad moves closer and the two kiss, making us shake our heads at them. I then watch as Mom rides up to the others and stops near Captain Levi Ackerman. I stare at him, admiring his presence. _He’s strong and a good captain._ Captain Levi is also known as Humanity’s Strongest, which is another reason why I admire him so. _At least I’m not the only one._ He has black hair and dark silver eyes. He’s 5’11’’. He’s one of the best among the Scout Regiment, only preceded by Commander Erwin Smith and followed by Major Hanji Zoë. Commander Erwin is tall, he reaches 6’2’’ and has broad shoulders and has blond hair and light blue eyes. Major Hanji, on the other hand, is the only woman holding a powerful position inside the Scouting Legion. She’s 5’7’’ and has dark brown mid back long hair, always tied up, and brown eyes. I watch as they all ride away, Mom speaking with Captain Levi before turning to wave at us. We wave back. I see Captain Levi turn to us and our eyes meet. He stares at me for a bit and I nod at him in respect. He blinks, before nodding back. He then turns away. I sigh, watching my mother going out of the Walls. _Please, stay safe._

**_-Carla’s P.O.V.-_ **

I turn back, sighing. _This is the first time I exit the Walls with my children watching me. I need to get used to this, one day they’ll come out too._

“Is everything alright, Carla?” Levi asks me. I turn to him and smile.

“Yes. It’s just the first time I go on a mission with my children at home. It’s a bit strange to wave at them.” I answer him, shaking my head.

“Did they graduate yesterday? I saw their uniforms.” Hanji says, riding up to my other side. I nod.

“Yes, they did. My oldest, Mikasa is the first best Cadet, while her younger twin sister, Eren, is the second best. My youngest, Armin is the third best. Though Mikasa and Eren were really close with their grades, Mikasa became the first after beating Eren in speed during the fake Titans training.” I explain to her, proud of my children.

“Wow! You and Keith should be proud of them!” Hanji says with a grin.

“We are!” I tell her. I then think about Eren, she’ll probably be worried for me right now. I chuckle to myself at the thought.

“What? What?” Hanji asks curious.

“No, it’s nothing… Just imagining Eren’s face right now. My poor girl, she will be worried about me until I come back, and even then, she might actually still be.” I say, thinking about my strong little hurricane.

“Oh, sounds like someone is a Mommy’s girl.” Hanji says, smirking. I see Commander Erwin riding next to Levi and listening to me.

“Not really, but… 5 years ago, Eren was the one who saved me from being eaten. She took me on her back and ran to the boats. She never let me go since then, always staying close to me if something was wrong or strange.” I tell them, recalling the moment my daughter pleaded me to not be angry at her. “She was so scared that I would be angry… she ran back to me, even though a guard had her on his shoulder… she was still able to come back to me… I wouldn’t be here now…” I say, seeing my baby with tears in her eyes as she took me on her back. “I still remember that Titan… its smiling face as it looked down on us. It tried to catch us but Eren and Mikasa and the guard were able to run in the middle of a tight passage…” I say, clenching my hands around the reins.

“Not bad. Your daughter was very brave.” Levi states, his eyes alight with interest.

“Yes, I always called her my little hurricane. She was a nightmare when she got angry.” I sigh, shaking my head. “Mikasa was the only one able to calm her down from exploding. Though she never once got angry with me until that day she saved me.” I tell him.

“I thought she didn’t want you to be angry?” Hanji asks, confused.

“That day, I had told the guard, Mr. Hannes, to take my children and run away. He did but Eren… she got so angry as she watched that Titan coming closer to me that she just punched the guard’s back and ran to me… I didn’t want her to come back… and she knew this, so, before I couldn’t even open my mouth, she screamed at me to shut up.” I say laughing.

“Well, she sure sounds like a little spitfire.” Erwin says, smiling softly at me.

“Was she the one with brown hair? Or the other one with black hair?” Levi asks me.

“The little brunette.” I tell him.

“Mhm. She nodded at me. She really looks like you, apart from your hair color.” he comments.

“Yes, I know. I always tease her about it.” I say, shaking my head.

“Do they have something in mind for the future?” Erwin asks me.

“They all want to join the Scouting Legion.” I answer him, making all of their eyes widen.

“They could very well join the Police… I mean… they are the best…” Hanji says. I shake my head.

“They swore to eradicate all the Titans five years ago, they won’t change their minds now that they’re so close to their purpose.” I say, trusting my children to reach their dream.

“Then, we’ll welcome them with open arms.” Erwin says, before he rides to the head of the company. _Wait for me, Eren, I’ll come back to you all._


	5. First Battle - The Struggle for Trost (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to respect the anime's episodes.

**Attack on Titan - Season 1**

**_First Battle - The Struggle for Trost (1)_ **

The Scouting Legion is carrying on its mission outside the Walls when a soldier rides up to the Scouts’ Commander, heavily panting. “Commander!! Commander Erwin!!!” the soldier shouts, gaining the attention of the entire Legion.

“What is it? Did something happen?” Smith asks.

“The Colossal Titan!!! It destroyed Trost district’s Wall!! The Titans are inside!!!” the soldier screams, causing the Scouts to gasp in fear and shock. The Commander frowns and turns to his men, his mind made up.

“Fall back! Everyone back to Trost!” he orders, before he rides back, followed by the other soldiers.

“How could this happen?!” Hanji asks, shocked.

“I just hope that my children are alive…” Carla says, silently praying for them.

“We can’t lose hope. There might still be a chance.” Levi tells them, spurring his horse faster. They arrive at the Wall, finding it circled with Titans which are still getting inside. The Scouting Corps leave their horses outside, opting to use the omni-dimensional movement gear to enter the district.

“I want a Healer in every group! Help as many soldiers as you can!” Erwin calls out, before they all separate into groups of five men: 4 soldiers and a Healer. “Levi, Hanji, Mike, Carla! You four are coming with me! We take down as many Titan as possible in order to help the others!” he says, before the four-mentioned come to his side. They all start taking down Titans as they move in the air. As they near one of the bell towers closer to the center of the Trost district, Carla’s eyes fall to kneeling girl on the roof of a house.

“There’s a girl on that roof!” she signals to the others, who nod and follow her over. They reach the girl, noticing the Cadet jacket the girls wear, before Carla kneels down in front of the girl. She has black hair bound into two low pigtails on either side of her head. Her eyes are dark grey, almost black and her skin is fair. Carla sees blood on the girl’s face, before noticing the cut off left forearm held in her lap by her hands. The girl is staring at it in shock. Carla look sadly at the girl.

“What’s your name, Cadet?” she questions the girl.

“Mina… Mina Carolina, ma’am.” the girl says, her eyes not leaving the piece of arm in her lap.

“Was it a friend’s?” she asks her. The girl shakes her head.

“My… my captain’s… she took me out of a Titan’s mouth… even though her leg was bitten off before that… she…” the girl tries to say, tears starting to shed from her eyes.

“Who was you captain?” Levi asks her, feeling respect for someone who sacrificed her life for a teammate.

“Eren Shadis… I… I failed her...” the girl says, bending over the bloody forearm. Carla freezes, not believing her ears as the others in her group move their eyes to her. She looks down at the arm, before taking it gently from the girl, who hesitates, before releasing it. Carla’s hands, firm like a Healer’s should be, slowly take off the jacket and shirt’s sleeves from the forearm, before raising the hand to look at the underside of the wrist. She stares at the little triangle shaped pale mark on the tan skin, before her eyes fall to the underside of her own left wrist to see an almost identical mark. She gasps, her hands starting to tremble as she brings the wrist to her lips to kiss the little mark. The girl watches the action, before she takes in Carla’s appearance. She gasps, seeing the resemblance with her deceased squad captain. “You’re… I… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… Please… Please, forgive me…” the girl begs her, bowing over her knees. Carla stares at the girl, her eyes not as warm as before.

“It wasn’t your fault… My baby… My… baby would have done it either way…” Carla slowly says, before shaking her head and taking out a sheet from her bag. She wraps it around the forearm, before wrapping it around her waist. She wants to mourn for her child, but she knows that her other two children are still in danger and she has to find them before it’s too late. She raises to her feet, before looking at the girl. “Are you hurt in any way?” she asks her. The girl raises her head, before looking down as shaking her head.

“Well, then. You can help us. Were you in a squad of five Cadets? Or six?” Erwin asks her. Mina raises to her feet, her eyes still wet.

“We… We were six. Eren was our captain and Armin the second in command, sir.” the girl answers, trying to be formal.

“Where is Armin?” Carla asks her. Mina turns to the woman and frowns.

“I saw him moving West, Thomas and Nack following after him to take two Titans while Eren Milieus and myself took down two Titans near the bell tower. Milieus didn’t see the 4 meters class Titan under him and he was eaten before we could do anything. Eren saw another Titan behind me and she moved me out of the way, losing her left leg in the process before she was able to take it down but, she didn’t see the third Titan… It tried to swallow me, but as… I was going down its throat, Eren grabbed my hand and threw me out of its mouth. The… the Titan closed its jaw before I could try to help her… Her arm…” Mina explains, moving a hand to her head, messing her hair up a bit, before she shakes her head to clear it a bit. Levi turns to Erwin, who nods.

“We’ll go West then. We need to find as many soldiers as we can.” he orders, before they take off, Hanji hanging back with Carla, worried about their Healer. They arrive to one of the other bell towers, were a blond boy is hanging off by his gear.

“Thomas!!” Mina shouts, before reaching her teammate. “Where’re Armin and Nack?!” she asks him, seeing his eyes staring into emptiness.

“Nack… he was half eaten by Titan; the other half is...” Thomas says, pointing down on the ground, where the lower half of a body could be seen. “Armin… He was in front of me as we moved away… There was an Abnormal… it jumped from a roof nearby and almost got me but, Armin… he shot one of his hooks into my right calf and dragged me towards him, unknowingly taking my place…” the boy says. Carla look down at his calf to see it bloody and wounded. She moves down a bit, taking out a bandage from her bag and moving away the boy’s pants’ tissue to wrap the hole.

“Carla…” Mike tries, seeing their Healer operating with meticulous accuracy.

“Don’t… Please, I can barely think straight enough right now… I have to help this boy… Mikasa is still out there… Please, let me pretend everything is still okay…” the woman says, her voice low and shaken.

“Are you…” Levi starts, frowning at her words.

“Please…” Carla sobs out, shutting her eyes close trying not picture her children’s death in her head. “Can… Can you still move?” she asks Thomas, who nods.

“Alright, then! Let’s keep taking Titans down.” Erwin says, eyes sad as he takes in the Healer’s composure. The six soldiers and one Healer move in the direction of the Wall Rose, killing Titan after Titan as they near the Rearguard. Carla searches for her only living child, her eyes still holding the last bit of hope to see her alive.

“Commander Erwin!” Team Leader Dietrich of the Garrison greets him.

“What happened?!” Erwin asks.

“The Colossal appeared out of nowhere outside the Wall of the district. The Cadets, under Eren Shadis’ orders tried to take it down but it disappeared in the same way. We’ve been trying to take care of the Titans as the citizens are being evacuated, but we lost many Cadet squads, and many of ours too.” the soldier says, shaking his head.

“How many?” Levi asks.

“There are still four squads from the Cadets and half the Garrison here.” Dietrich says, making Mina and Thomas gasp.

“Excuse me, sir! Mikasa Shadis…” Mina tries to say.

“She took down five Titans on her own, before she gave her life to save a woman and her daughter. She was ripped apart by a Titan.” Dietrich interrupts her, lowering his eyes to the ground. “Of all the Garrison soldiers still living, at least half of them were saved by three Cadets’ orders… Can you actually believe it?” he asks to the Scouts, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What do you mean by that?” Mike asks, frowning.

“Well, Eren Shadis took charge of the squads in the South part of the district, Mikasa Shadis did the same on the East part, while Armin Shadis ordered the squads to fall back from the West.” Dietrich explains. Carla turns to the East, where the Garrison soldier pointed at while explaining about Mikasa and takes off in that direction.

“Carla!” Hanji says, before she follows after her.

“Let’s go! There might still be soldiers over there.” Erwin states, knowing the need for Carla to confirm her worst nightmare. They move, sending the remaining soldiers they find to the Rearguard. Carla starts slaying the Titans without caring about her wellbeing. She sees a familiar red scarf on the ground, around half of a corpse’s neck and gasp, falling down next to it. She rolls the body over and freezes.

“MIKASA!”


	6. Small Blade - A Struggle for Trost (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I decided to not write the sixth episode since it's a flashback and Mikasa is already dead, so I substituted it with the seventh episode, even though the number between the parenthesis is still 2 and not 3.

Eren's Titan form:  Mikasa's Titan form is similar, but less curvy. For Armin's Titan form just think about male Eren's with shorter blond hair and blue eyes and, of course, taller.

 

**Attack on Titan - Season 1**

**_Small Blade - A Struggle for Trost (2)_ **

**_ -Carla’s P.O.V.- _ **

I scream. My head. My heart. My everything… It just hurts too much right now… I can’t believe how painful my whole being feels. I keep screaming, not caring about anything else. _And even if a Titan comes, it would still be better than living without them…_ I think about Keith, but my mind comes up with another nightmare. _If they’re dead… then he must be too…_ I rock back and forth, my oldest daughter’s upper body in my arms. I hear voices around me. I don’t care. I don’t stop. My Eren. My Armin. My Mikasa. My Keith. I’m alone. They’re all dead. _Why?_ I watch as my teammates fight against the Titans. _Why my children?_ I see a Titan stopping in front of me. The others are too far away to stop it. _Please, end my pain. Please…_ I close my eyes, knowing what will happen now. I feel my daughter’s body convulse and I look at it. It’s glowing. _What…?_ Suddenly light blinds me, before something takes a hold of me and a crunch is heard. I open my eyes, finding myself held in a Titan’s hand. I look at it and gasp. _It looks female. It’s impossible… The Titans are all…_ the Titan turns its head over its shoulder, the hand not holding me shooting out to stab the other Titan in the head, effectively stopping it from moving and regenerating. I stare at it. _Males… Wait… Mikasa!_ I look around to see where my daughter's body ended but I don’t see it anywhere. As I turn to the female looking Titan, I find it staring at me, its eyes dark grey. I gap at it. _Its eyes… The same shade as Mikasa’s…_ The Titan slowly moves its hand, until I can feel my feet touching a roof. I look down and up at the Titan in front of me. _It’s probably 15 meters tall._

“Carla!!” Hanji screams, coming close to me.

“Wait! It isn’t attacking me!” I tell her, before she can hurt this Titan. My squad reaches me. We all stare at the female Titan.

“Carla, what happened?” Erwin asks me.

“I was holding my daughter’s… her body… it lightened up… and then… this Titan was holding me in its hand…” I tell him, my mind coming up with impossible ideas.

“It has a female appearance…” Hanji states, astonished. We watch as the female Titan tries to move her hand back from the other Titan, before a guttural screech is heard. We all turn to see another female Titan walking closer to the first.

“How is this possible?!” Mike asks.

“I don’t know… This is the first time I see a female Titan, let alone two!” Hanji affirms, her eyes moving from one to the other and back again.

“We might not have to do anything… if they start killing each other.” Levi points out, staring at the second female. I analyze them. The first one has straight black hair, reaching its shoulders and its body is slim, though feminine like and the skin is pale. The second is 15 meters tall too, its skin tan and its hair messy and dark brown, reaching its middle back. I can’t see its eyes up close, but they seem almost green. Its body is more feminine than the former’s, though less slim and more muscled, but not enough to erase its feminine looks. It's body is more curvy than the former's too. The two females stare at each other, before the former tosses the Titan at the latter, who bites off the back of its neck, killing it. I gap at them.

“It’s like… they’re some sort of allies…” Hanji says.

“How is this possible…?” Erwin breathes out. The second female probably hears us and turn to us. We all tense up under its eyes. It moves a hand to us, slowly, before its left index touches my head, moving as if petting my hair. I stare at it in shock, before something catches my eyes. On the underside of its left wrist there’s a little patch of pale skin. I move close to it, mindful of the danger and stare at it. It has a triangular shape. I look at the Titan and back at the wrist. I slowly unwrap the sheet from around my waist and take Eren’s cut off left forearm in my hands. I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Levi moving closer to me, his hands gripping his guns tightly. I turn back and move the forearm closer to the wrist and stare at the two marks. They’re almost identical. _It can’t be…_ I turn to the second female, who didn’t move.

“Eren?” I ask, staring at her. The Titan tilts its head, before letting out a sound similar to a cat’s purr. I feel pressure on my head again and look up to see the index tapping my head, before it moves to my cheek, drying the tear marks. “Eren?!” I call out again. The Titan nods, shocking all of us. I turn my head to the first female and try again. “Eren?” I question, to see if it too would agree or deny. It shakes it head. “Mikasa.” I say, getting a nod from both Titans.

“Wait… are you telling me they’re your daughters?” Hanji asks, staring at the actions. I turn to her.

“I… I think so. The second has Eren’s mark on her wrist, in the same spot.” I tell her. I hear a hiss and turn, seeing both my possible Titan daughters turning to the left. I follow the to see another Titan, black haired male, charging at them with a scream. I turn in time to see the second female holding its fists up, guarding itself. _That’s… Eren’s defensive pose…_ As the male Titan reaches her, the first female moves out of the way with incredible speed, while the second swings her left arm, hand open with the palm upwards, at the Titan’s head, ripping the head clean off the shoulders, making the body fall to the ground and the head into a bell tower nearby. I stare at the way it moved to attack and see my little hurricane when she was young taking the Titan’s place in my head. “That’s my… daughter. Both of them are my daughters.” I say.

“Are you…!” Mike starts.

“Never been surer. That’s the way my Eren moved every time she attacked, Mikasa would move out of the way at the last second to give her the chance to surprise the enemy, before Eren would strike.” I tell him, my heart filling with joy and hope. _Maybe… Maybe even my boy is…_ I watch as Eren looks down at the headless body which is trying to get up again, before she raises her left leg and crushes its weak point, putting an end to its existence.

“Not bad… If she’s really your daughter…” Levi slowly says, staring at Eren.

“Wait, how could they turn into Titans?!” Hanji asks me. I shrug, not knowing myself what made this possible. Eren turns to me once more and comes closer, before bending a little so that her face his near the roof. I stare at her eyes, which are the same color as her human ones. _It’s really my daughter…_ She inhales deeply, making my hair move on the front, before she moves and nuzzles my head with her nose. I touch the tip with my hand, gently caressing the leathery skin. Suddenly, she straights up and turn to the right, Mikasa already looking over. I turn but only see another Titan coming closer. I frown at how muscular it is. It’s a blond male looking Titan, though its hair is short, and its mouth is closed, black veins visible around the lips. _It’s like 17 meters tall!_ I turn to my daughters, scared for their safety when Mikasa lets out a scream, causing me to cover my ears. The male stops, staring at my children. Eren starts walking up to it, before the two open their mouths at the same time. I cover my ears again, watching my other teammates doing the same from the corner of my eyes. Instead of screaming at each other, Eren and the male just make low hiccupping noises.

“Could they… don’t tell me they’re communicating!” Hanji says, her voice excited. I turn to her, confused, before turning back to the scene. _Could it be…?_

“The male doesn’t look like he’s trying to attack.” Erwin points out.

“Carla!” a familiar voice calls me. I turn in time to see my husband arriving on the same roof as us. I stare at him, not believing my eyes. _He’s alive. My husband…_ I run to him, hugging him tightly, burying my face in his chest. Keith hugs me back just as tightly, kissing my forehead.

“Oh, dear… I thought you were dead…” I say, slowly moving back at arm length.

“I would have been if Armin didn’t catch me in time.” he says, nodding at the male Titan. I furrow my eyebrows, staring at the male.

“He’s…” I try to say.

“Yes… I don’t know how, but that’s our son.” he confirms me. I feel like laughing at the irony of this whole deal and, at the same time, crying of joy at the knowledge that my boy is alive.

“That’s good to know, because those two are our girls.” I tell him, smiling at him. Keith stares at me, before looking at the female Titans. He frowns, before nodding.

“At least it’s not just Armin…” he breathes out. _He probably doesn’t know how to react…_ A scream stops me from answering, gaining our attention. We turn just in time to see Armin headbutting Eren, shocking all of us. _What’s wrong?! Why are they attacking each other now?!_ Eren moves back, holding her forehead with her right hand as Mikasa steps in between the two. Our middle child shakes her head, before she turns to Armin and growls, trying to reach him but Mikasa stops her with an arm. Armin too moves closer, baring his teeth at Eren, who snarls.

“What’s going on?!” Mike asks, staring at the display. Eren is able to move around Mikasa to slap her brother in the face, not hard enough to damage him but enough to move his head to the side. Mikasa pushes Eren back, before turning to Armin and growling. I frown, finding their actions somewhat familiar. _What if… Armin saw what happened to Eren and he’s angry because of it?_

“They’re fighting.” Keith answers him, probably coming to the same conclusion.

“What? Why?!” Hanji asks.

“Armin probably saw Eren die, that’s why he’s acting like that. This would happen whenever Eren out herself in unnecessary danger when they were younger: Armin scolding Eren for it, Eren getting angry for being scolded by her younger brother and Mikasa trying to keep things under control.” Keith explains, before he shakes his head. “Hey, kids. Keep it for when it’s over!” he screams at them, making the trio’s heads snap to us. Eren scoffs, shaking her head, almost making me laugh. Mikasa shrugs her shoulders, looking at her sister, while Armin raises his hands, as if giving up. “Eren! Don’t you dare scoff at me, little lady!” Keith says, looking at Eren. Eren meets his eyes, scoffing again. I feel Keith tremble in anger and I can’t stop myself from laughing anymore. _Oh my, I can’t actually believe this! She’s being the same old Eren!_ I bend down a little, feeling a bit drained as all the emotions I’ve felt until now slowly leave me feeling relieved that my family is still safe. I hear a strange huffing sound and raise my head to look at Eren. She’s moving her shoulders in the same way she does when chuckling and I smile at her.

“She’s laughing…” Levi states, watching my daughter.

“That she is, little brat.” Keith says, folding his arms across his chest, a smirk on his face. I look at him, seeing the joy shining in my husband’s eyes. _We’re all still here._ I look at my children, sighing in relief for the very first time since I entered Trost.


	7. I Can Hear Her Heartbeat - The Struggle for Trost (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins.

**Attack on Titan**

**_I Can Hear Her Heartbeat - The Struggle for Trost (3)_ **

**_\--Carla’s P.O.V.--_ **

Eren suddenly stops laughing, her head shooting up and to a point behind us. I turn to follow her eyes and, to my horror, I see Titans on the supply building.

“Oh no.” I breathe out. The others follow my eyes and they too are shocked.

“We need to get to the supply building. Let’s spare as much gas as we can! Everyone, be careful!” Erwin orders. We nod, before turning to my children. I watch as Eren starts walking towards the building, Armin and Mikasa backing her up. A Titan comes running at my middle child. She growls at her siblings, before turning to the new arrival. Armin keeps walking in the direction of the building, while Mikasa turns to us, lowering her hand in front of us.

“You… You want us to get on?” Hanji asks her, barely containing her excitement. Mikasa just nods, moving her hand closer. We do as she wants, positioning ourselves on her shoulders: Levi, Keith and myself on her right shoulder, while Mike, Hanji and Erwin are on the left one. I turn, worried about Eren. My eyes widen as I see the way she’s mangling the Titan. _What…_ She then turns it around and bites its weak point out, before spitting it out.

“She’s aggressive…” Levi points out, before turning to me. “Was she always like that?” he asks, his voice low and indifferent. I shake my head.

“She was a little hurricane, as I always called her, but she had control. Well, she learned it.” I answer him, shrugging.

“She might be stronger now than she was when human, love.” Keith points out, rubbing my shoulders. I nod, watching Armin lead the way. A roar stops them, making me look up at my firstborn’s face in confusion. She grits her teeth, before she moves her hands to us, letting the hover over our heads.

“What the…” Mike tries to ask, before Keith interrupts him.

“Quick! Use your omni-directional movement gear to keep yourself steady!! She’s going to start running!” he screams, activating his gear. We all follow his example, securing ourselves on Mikasa’s shoulders just in time. She sprints towards the building. _She’s faster than before…_ The force of the wind in our faces is almost too strong, our eyes almost falling shut to prevent dust and insects from entering. I barely see where we are going, before everything steadies once more. I shake a bit, before slowly opening my eyes. We’re here. Already. I see two Titans peering inside the supply building, probably looking at the soldiers. Suddenly, Armin throws something to them. I see a blur, before the duo is punched away. I gap at Eren, watching as she proudly stands near the building’s external wall. I see the girl from before, Mina, coming to see what had happened from inside the hole. She stares at my younger daughter, her eyes focused on her face. Mikasa moves right behind Eren, making us reach the hole. We get down, seeing many other Cadets inside.

“That… That’s… Eren?” she asks, her eyes wide with fear ad shock.

“How do you know that?” I ask her, not denying her question.

“She was… is… uh-… She taught me many moves… she’s like an older sister… Her face… It’s so similar…” she tries to explain. I nod.

“It’s her.” I confirm. I watch as my children start killing Titan after Titan. Eren then stops, turning to us. I frown, not understanding what’s wrong, when some noises are heard from the inside of the building, on the lower stairs.

“Are there Titans inside the building?” Erwin asks a Cadet with double colored hair.

“Yes, Sir. They were able to eat most of the Cadets and soldiers down there.” he answers, his eyes focused on the battle outside. Before the Commander can speak, a snarl is heard. We turn in time to see Eren biting Armin’s weak point out. I gasp, bringing my hands over my mouth to stop the scream. _She’s killing her own brother?!_ I feel tears shedding from my eyes before I can even stop them. My daughter then puts her left hand on the hole and her fingers slid in, before they come out holding something.

“Armin…” Keith says, astonished. I stare at the man in her hand, before she moves her hand inside the hole, right close to us. She opens her fingers slowly, letting her brother’s human form down. He spits out blood, gasping for air. I gap, before running to him and checking him over. _It’s… impossible… He’s completely healthy…_ “Carla, is he…” Keith starts. I shake my head.

“He’s alive and healthy… I don’t know… how it’s possible… Titans’ bodies are incredibly hot, but there’s no burn…” I tell him, staring at my son’s face. He slowly blinks, before staring at me. He suddenly hugs me. I hug my baby back, not bothering to see the others’ reactions. He then suddenly stands up, bringing me to my feet at the same time. I blink, confused for a second, before turning to my boy. He walks closer to the hole, patting my husband on the shoulder as he passes by him. I follow after him, wanting to know what was bothering him. He stares at Eren as she moves to Mikasa. She does the same thing to her older sister, letting her come to us. I hug her, looking at her lower half in disbelief. _She’s… she’s alive…_ A hand raises my head and my eyes meet dark grey orbs.

“I’m fine, Mom…” she says, her voice calm. I just nod, not knowing what to say to her statement.

“Eren wants us to take care of the Titans inside.” Armin says, before turning to the Cadet boy. “Jean, call our Corp here, we need their help.” he orders him. Jean gaps, before turning serious and nodding.

“Armin?” a male voice asks. I turn to see Thomas, the blond boy I helped before slowly limping forward.

“Thomas.” my boy says, smiling a bit. Suddenly, the two hugs, chuckling.

“Hell, I thought… fuck! You’re a Titan?!” Thomas asks, eyes wide.

“Looks like that…” my son says, shrugging. The other Cadets step forward. There’re four girls and six boys other than my kids. Mikasa steps forward too.

“How many Titans are down there?” she asks them.

“Seven, I think.” a blond girl, shorter than everyone, says.

“Commander, may I take the lead?” my son asks Erwin. He nods, interested. Armin nods back, before turning to his companions. “If there are still seven Titans in the supply room that are three or four meters tall, this much firepower should be capable of blinding them all simultaneously.

First, we'll use the lift to lower a group of people from the center ceiling. They'll then simultaneously fire at the faces of each of the seven Titans, thereby blinding them. Then comes the moment of truth…” Armin says, looking at everyone. I stare at him in pride and astonishment. _My boy is a man now…_ “Seven people hiding up top will strike the Titans' vitals just after the guns fire. In other words, this plan will put everything on the line everyone's lives on the line for a single attack. Seven people will have to slay seven Titans at the same time in a single blow. It'll be up to the seven most physically fit and adept soldiers we have here.” he explains. “The 104 th Cadet Corp, apart from Mikasa, and Healer Shadis will be the first group, this way the Healer will be able to care for any wound we might get. Commander Smith, Major Zoë, Major Zacharias, Captain Ackerman, Commander Shadis and Cadet Shadis will be the seven who will dispose of the Titans. Do you all agree to this plan?” he asks around.

“If we fail, we die.” a girl with reddish brown hair says.

“The risk's the same regardless of who goes.” a blond girl with her hair kept up states, her eyes half closed.

“One of the better plans I’ve heard.” Erwin compliments my son. We put the plan in action and thankfully, everything works out just fine. We all move out after I’m done checking the for wounds. There’s no Titan in sigh, not even Eren. _What if she turned human again?_ I look around, finding many fuming bodies. _She was able to kill them all on her own…_ Mikasa uses her new gear to go on a roof nearby, her eyes unfocused.

“Mikasa!” I call out to her, following her. I see Keith and Armin by my sides. We reach her, seeing her appalled face. Armin is the same. I follow the direction they’re looking at and gap, not believing my own eyes.

“The Titans… They’re eating her…” Hanji says, horrified. Eren is leaning against a building, being devoured by five Titans of different classes. My little hurricane is gurgling, convulsing once or twice. _Why aren’t you fighting them?!_

“EREN!” I scream, not caring if the Titans will hear me. “Remember your promise! You would have always come back! So, do it! Don’t you dare leave me alone! EREEEN!!” I shout at her. Suddenly, her head shoots up, her eyes finding me. “Please… don’t leave me alone…” I whisper, my eyes full of tears as I watch those monsters eat my child. She opens her mouth, and for a moment I think she’s trying to tell me something, before a deafening roar leaves her throat. She uses the Titan eating her right arm as a weapon to strike down the shorter ones. Before kicks away the one on her left. She then starts punching the one on her right, smashing its head. The last one, probably a 10 meters class, attacks her from the front. I stare as Eren brings both her hands on either side of its head and slowly crashes it. She then gives them the final blow before turning to me, her open wounds smoking. She slowly raises her left hand to me, stepping closer to the roof. Before she can reach me, she falls down, the ground shaking as her massive body makes contact with it. I jump down, my heart telling me to reach her before it’s too late. As I run to her a memory flashes before my eyes.

_\--flashback--_

_I’m playing hide-and-seek with my adorable four years old twins, Mikasa already waiting at the spot since she was the first I had found. I look around the house, trying to find my youngest. I finally find her in the wood basement, making her giggle as I pick her up. That night, I heard a low crying from the kitchen. I slowly sit up on the bed, seeing Mikasa already sleeping in it. Whenever their father is away, they always come crawling in our bedroom to sleep close to me. I look at the empty space between my oldest child and myself, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion._ When Mikasa moves, Eren is always a step behind her… _I slowly get up, not wanting to disrupt my daughter’s sleep, before I walk towards the cries. I enter the kitchen, finding it empty as well. I look under the table, finding the little form of my baby shaking, curled into a small ball. I frown and kneel down._

 _“Eren, sweetie. What’s wrong?” I gently ask her, not wanting to scare her away._ Maybe she had a nightmare and didn’t want to bother her sister nor me…

_“I’m scared, Mommy…” she replies in a small voice, her face raising from her knees. I see her beautiful Caribbean Sea green eyes full of tears and I cradle her against me, happy to see her not flinching at the contact. I hug her to my chest, before I sit back on my heels._

_“What are you scared of, baby? Did you have a nightmare?” I ask her, my voice soft. She nods._

_“I was alone… Everyone was black… I called Mikasa… but she wasn’t there… then I saw you but-… you turned away and ignored me… Don’t leave me… pl-please… I’ll be good, I promise… B-but… don’t leave me again…” she sobs into my chest. I hug her closer to me, kissing her head and rocking back and forth until she starts calming down._

_“I promise you, sweetie, that I’ll never leave you. Even if everything is dark, or cold, or no one is around. I’ll always be right there with you. No matter what. Mommy will always find you.” I tell her. She nods, before I hear her breath slowing down, signaling me that she’s fallen asleep. “I’ll always find you. Always.” I whisper into her hair._

_\--flashback’s end--_

“Always.” I say, jumping on her body. It’s so hot, but I don’t care. I need to find her. I run to the back her neck, seeing a little opening. I move closer, trying to see inside. I see hair, brown messy hair. I widen my eyes. _Armin and Mikasa were in the back their Titans’ necks…_ I take one of my swords and carefully start cutting the flesh in order to enlarge the opening. I use my hands to rip apart the extra tissue before I finally see her. My baby girl. She’s lying in the opening, looking as if she’s sleeping. There’s what looks like muscular tissue wrapped around her arms and legs, some of it also attached to her cheeks. I slowly cut through it, before being able to finally free my daughter. I see Mikasa kneeling down on the other side of Eren, Armin close to her. Keith is kneeling near me. I check her, not seeing any kind of wound on her body. Her left arm is perfect, the small mark still on her wrist. The sleeve of her shirt is ripped of right under her elbow. She has no Jacket, like Armin and Mikasa. Her gear isn’t there anymore. Her eyes are close, and her body temperature is higher than normal. I look down and see her left leg bare too, her skin smooth. The old scars she had gained when hitting her calf 10 years ago have disappeared. She doesn’t respond to being moved, her full weight leaning on me. I get worried, gently moving her away a bit. I press my ear to her chest, noticing that the bindings aren’t there anymore. I listen closely, ignoring the noises the other make as they too reach us.

_*bump-bump*_

_*bump-bump*_

I gasp, my heart full of relief as I hear her strong heartbeat. I hug my baby, moving my head on her left shoulder, before I start crying in joy. I rub my cheek against hers, feeling her warmth against my skin. I feel arms wrapping around me and see my other two children and my husband hugging us. _My family… My life…_


	8. Whereabouts of Her Left Arm - The Struggle for Trost (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but since I changed the plot, here it is.

**Attack on Titan**

**_Whereabouts of Her Left Arm - The Struggle for Trost (4)_ **

**_\--Eren’s P.O.V.--_ **

I gasp for air. I can barely move. I try to stand up but something is hindering my movements. I try to blink my eyes, to see where the hell I am. As I do, I freeze. Blood. That’s all I can see around me. I’m in a pool of blood, which reaches my shoulders. It’s hot, scorching almost. The air is putrid, my lungs unable to fully work, making me cough with every intake. I try to move, but the blood is viscous, stopping me from making any progress. It’s almost completely black around me. I can barely see the blood around my body. Suddenly, everything shakes, making me reach for something to stop myself from going under. I moan in pain as what is left of my left arm comes in contact with something boiling hot. I turn, gasping when I see a half-mangled body. I jump back, the blood hindering me as I do. I see the blood now reaching my neck and I gulp. My eyes slowly get used to the dark and I scream when I see many corpses floating in the blood. I turn, seeing the same spectacle all around me.

“No… No… This can’t be happening…” I whisper, my eyes wide. I start trembling, shocked. I close my eyes as a memory hits me. I see myself taking hold of Mina’s left wrist, before I throw her out of the Titan’s mouth, before it closes around my left forearm. I bring a hand to my left leg, hissing when my fingers find the stump. “No… This is all wrong… We're nothing like we were five years ago! We trained so hard… We studied so hard… To beat these things… To survive against them…” I say, staring at the dead soldiers.

“Hot… It’s hot…” I hear a whisper from behind me. I widen my eyes even more, looking over my right shoulder where the voice came from. _Am I hallucinating?_ I find the source to be a head, barely staying above the surface. “Help me, Mom… Mom… Mom…” the female says, making me gasp. Suddenly, my mother’s face comes to my mind. _“Come back to me.”_ I close my eyes as I remember the promise I made. _“All of you.”_ I grit my teeth, the temperature of the blood getting higher and higher. “Help me…” the voice says, before the head goes under. I feel more than see the blood reaching my chin now.

“How did things turn out this way? Why has everything been taken from us? Our lives…” I spat out, remembering the dead comrades. “Our dreams…” I snarl, a memory of Mikasa, Armin and myself reading about the world out of the Walls. “Why?! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I refuse to give up!” I scream, trying to get out of the blood, my own blood pumping strength in my body. I feel tears running down my cheeks. I slip and the blood almost reaches my mouth, but I don’t care. I look up, towards the hole I can see over my head. _Mom… Mikasa… Armin… Dad… Mina… Thomas… Marco… Jean…_ I grit my teeth more, rage filling me. I raise my left arm towards the hole. “I'll drive them all out!” I swear. _“Come back.”_ “Every last one!” _I swear on my life!!! For Mom. For Mikasa. For Armin. For Dad. For my family!_ “By my own hand!” I snarl, feeling sparks around me. I scream, before feeling something exploding around my body.

**_\--Third person’s P.O.V.--_ **

A bearded Titan is walking aimlessly down a street, when a hand shoots out from its mouth, making the Titan fall down as it goes back inside. The Titan lies on his front, unable to raise back up as something is moving under the skin on its back, stretching the leathery tissue and destroying the Titan’s insides. Suddenly, the skin tears, blood flying on the nearby buildings. A female Titan raises, her feet buried in what is left of the bearded Titan’s back. She raises her head, the brown bangs moving away from Caribbean Sea green eyes. Her jaw is strong, her teeth bare for the world to see. Smoke starts from the body under her and she takes in a deep breath. A gurgle gains her attention, making the female turn her head left. A small Titan is crawling to her. She narrows her eyes, before she steps over the bearded Titan’s neck, effectively killing it. She slowly walks towards the crawling Titan, her eyes full of hate. “ _I'll drive you out from this world!”_ As the male jumps to attack her, the female brings her right hand back, fisting it, before she hits the enemy right into its mouth, her now broken hand spurting out from the back of the Titan’s head. _“Every last one of you!”_ She then lets the Titan fall to the ground, focusing her attention on her smoking hand, which is healing faster than usual. She walks up to the lying Titan and raises her right foot, stomping on its weak point. _“More…”_ She stomps another time on the weak point, though the Titan is already dead from the first blow. _“More!”_ Another pound, this time on the head. _“Kill more!”_ Another one smashing the head into a bloody pulp. _“I want to kill!”_ The female moves her pounding to the rest of the body, smoke starting to appear around the carcass at her feet. _“More…”_ The female then stops, staring at the massacre, her eyes satisfied.

**_\--Carla’s P.O.V.--_ **

I’m holding my younger daughter to my chest, glaring at the Garrison, who’s aiming the weapons at my children. Around me, Erwin Levi Hanji and Mike are all standing, silently giving us their support. Keith is kneeling down on Eren’s other side, his arms around the both of us. I worriedly look at my middle child, not understanding why she was still sleeping while her siblings were awake and standing. I see Armin in front of us all, Mikasa on his left, both of them ready to go for the kill. I turn to Eren, noticing her eyes being half-open now. I wave a hand in front of her face, noticing how they don’t follow it nor do they react to the light. _It’s like she’s blind… Or maybe lost in her own mind…_ “Is she awake?” Levi asks me, noticing Eren’s eyes too. He walks closer, standing now in front of my sitting daughter.

“I don’t think so… It’s like she’s hypnotized…” I answer him. I then feel Eren startle, making me look down at her. I watch as her lips form a grin, her eyebrows relaxing.

“I'm going to kill more of you…” I hear Eren mutter. I stare at her with wide eyes, my mouth agape. _What?_

“Eren?” Armin calls out, turning to us. I watch as Eren’s eyes lighten up, becoming focused. I watch as she takes in Levi’s figure, before I feel her lean against me. She then turns to me, and stares.

“Mom?” she asks, her voice small. I smile at her, hugging her close to me. She hugs me back, almost making me gasp with how tight her arms are around me.

“Easy, sweetie. I’m alright. Do you feel any pain?” I ask her, checking her face for any possible hint of pain. She shakes her head, her eyes staring at me. “What’s wrong?” I ask her, worried. She hugs me, nuzzling my neck.

“I heard you…” she says, making me gasp. _Is it possible…?_ “I had to come back to you…” she continues, making me lower my head. I kiss her forehead. _My baby…_ I watch as she then embraces Keith, who caresses her cheek gently.

“Eren?” Mikasa calls out, turning to her twin. Her eyes are full of unshed tears. Eren’s head snaps to her sister, their eyes locking. I see Mikasa frowning for a second, before Eren nods, Mikasa then sighs and turns back. _Did they just have one of those twin telepathy moments?_

“Eren! Can you move on your own?! Are you yourself?!” Armin asks her, making me frown in confusion. _What? What does that mean?_

“Armin! Yes, I am…” she answers, nodding. “What the… What happened?” she asks him.

“We took down the Titans in the supply building but you were too far gone after that… Thankfully, you were able to kill every one of them before you came out of your Titan.” my boy tells her. My daughter nods. _Isn’t she surprised?!_

“Then why are we here?” she asks him, her voice suddenly calm and controlled.

“They think we’re the enemies.” Mikasa spats out, angry. Eren slowly tries to stand. Keith and I help her up. I watch as she walks to her siblings, Mikasa stepping back to take Eren’s hand in hers. Armin steps in front of them, his back to the girls.

“Which is stupid, since you saved us all out there.” Mike points out, frowning.

“This is ignorance, not stupidity.” Hanji adds.

“No. It’s not. Humans just fear what they don’t understand…” Eren objects, her voice low. I stare at her back, admiring the woman she has become.

“Cadets Mikasa, Eren and Armin Shadis! What you've committed is an act of treason! Whether you live or die depends on you! Huh? Should you try anything funny or attempt to move from where you are, we'll blast you to bits immediately and without hesitation! Huh? This is a direct question! What are you really?! Humans?! Or Titans?!” I listen as the Garrison threatens my children, gritting my teeth at their words. My children stay silent, confusing me. _Why aren’t you defending yourselves?_ “Just try that again, monsters! We'll blast you into pieces in the blink of an eye, before you can reveal your true forms! Scores of people witnessed the moment that you appeared from the body of a Titan! We've allowed an unknown being-- you--to infiltrate Wall Rose! Even if you are a member of the Cadets as sanctioned by the king, it is well within reason for me to eliminate any risk as quickly as possible! Of this, I feel certain! The Armored Titan that took down Wall Maria could appear at any moment now! As we speak, the very survival of humanity is at stake! Understand?! We can't afford to waste any further manpower or time on you! I will bombard you with high explosives if I have to!” they continue.

“My speciality is severing flesh. I'll gladly demonstrate it, if need be. If anyone wants to experience my technique then please, by all means, step this way.” Mikasa threatens, her voice devoid of any emotion. I stare in disbelief at her words. Mikasa takes her hand from Eren’s and grips her swords, readying herself.

“Shit.” I hear Levi mutter. I watch as Eren slightly turns to Mikasa, her eyes barely visible because of her tousled hair. Mikasa looks at her, before she slowly, almost hesitantly, lowers her blades, her shoulders sagging down. I see the Garrison soldiers muttering to themselves.

“Stop right now, Mikasa.” I hear Eren hiss, her voice holding power. I almost feel myself compelled to listen to her too, before I regain my bits and shake my head.

“We need to talk to them, Mikasa. We need them to understand.” Armin says, stepping back to look at his sisters without having to turn his back to the Garrison. I watch as the Garrison captain raises his hand, signaling the order to fire. I gasp, watching as my children run back to us. We all stand together, before Eren takes me under her arm, hugging me close to her side. I watch as she bites down on her hand, blood spurting out of the wound, before there’s a spark. The next thing I know, we’re inside the ribcage of a half-formed female Titan. I gap, not believing my eyes. _What just happened?!_


	9. Response - The Struggle for Trost (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's speech. Levi's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's the new chapter!! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like it! It's a bit short...

**Attack on Titan**

**_Response - The Struggle for Trost (5)_ **

**_\--Levi’s P.O.V.--_ **

I blink in disbelief and shock as I look up. _This is what the inside of a Titan is?_ I look around, seeing the bare bones of its ribcage planted into the ground, surrounding us. I notice some muscles over the upper part, continuing up the shoulders and to what looks like the neck. I smell a strange scent and look down, finding a beautiful plant of white lilies near my left foot. I stare at it, confused. _How could it grow here?_ I watch the others and focus on Carla, who’s staring up, eyes wide with shock. Her other two kids are standing still, their faces stone cold as they stare at the Garrison. Keith looks like he’s torn between being shocked at the Titan’s remains or glaring at the Garrison with his other children. I move my eyes back to Carla, and notice some red strings connecting with her back. I frown. _She doesn’t look like she knows…_ I move to her, gaining her attention, and touch the strings with my right hand, feeling its elastic texture under my fingers. I turn as I hear someone approaching. Carla looks at her back, her eyes slowly focusing on the red things attached to her. Hanji too comes closer, before both women touch the strings.

“This is… muscle fibers…” Carla states. I frown more.

“It’s not just that, look.” Hanji points, out, taking hold of a little blue string, I hadn’t noticed before. “This is a nerve… Probably the subcostal nerve…” she explains, examining it.

“But, why would a nerve and some fibers be attached to Carla?” Keith asks, focusing on our conversation.

“I don’t know…” Hanji answers, shaking her head in confusion. I watch as Carla stands up, noticing how the strings shake a little and the Titan’s body moves a little. We all look up, ready to fight, before I see something coming down. I follow it with my eyes, before seeing the second daughter of Carla running around the ribcage, some red marks under her eyes.

“Hey! You guys okay?! Mom?!” she asks, green - no, Caribbean Sea green eyes - worried as she checks us over.

“Eren!” Carla calls out, moving to hug her child. I notice the body moving with her but focus my attention on the exchange between mother and child. “Sweetie, are you okay?! What happened?” the healer asks.

“Don’t worry about that now, Mom. Are you okay?” Eren asks her.

“What? Yes… A bit shocked… What do you mean about _not_ worrying about _this_?” the mother asks, moving her arms around to point at the ribcage.

“Doesn’t matter now, we need to get out of here… It’s not gonna hold out for long…” she tells us, making me raise an eyebrow at her.

“How do you know that?” I ask her. She turns to me, eyes serious.

“Because the strings are almost completely loose.” she points out, making me spare a look at them to see she’s right. “And the ribs are already burning at the top.” she finishes, making me notice the small dust falling over us. I nod and we make to follow her out, before her sister stops us.

“If we move out now, we’ll be shot.” she says, gritting her teeth in anger.

“We have no choice, Mikasa. The strings I put on Mom won’t hold out for long.” Eren tells her, eyes hard.

“Maybe we can do something else.” their brother points out.

“What?” Eren asks. We hear a snap and watch as the strings finally give out, making the bones give an alarming cracking noise. Eren takes a hold of the both of them, a weak light strengthening them, stopping the Titan’s form from collapsing. I look at Eren, surprised, before I see blood running down from her nose and the corner of her mouth as she frowns with effort.

“Eren!” Keith calls out, making the other notice the blood. He moves to his daughter and wife, both of them worried about the girl.

“I’m fine, but…” she starts, before she coughs up blood. “Armin…” she says.

“You’re not fine!” Carla objects, frowning. “Your nose is bleeding. You look really pale, and your breathing is rough. Something’s clearly wrong!” she states, looking at her daughter for answers.

“My health doesn’t matter right now!” Eren hisses, closing her eyes, her outstretched arm shaking as the strings slowly start to weaken again. I walk by her side and put my arms around her just in time to catch her from falling to the ground, unconscious.

“Damn! She exhausted herself…” Mikasa mutters, coming to my side to look at her sister. I look down at the girl - young woman - in my arms and frown in wonder. _How can someone so young be ready to die for others?_

“Levi, lay her on the ground, I need to check her over.” Carla tells me, motioning me to a bare place for me to do so. I slowly and gently lay Eren down, mindful of her head. I watch as the healer starts examining every possible inch of her daughter, aware of our presence. I keep an eye on her as I stare at the young woman’s face. I notice shadows under her eyes and the blood still coming out of her mouth and nose.

“Why is she still losing blood?” I ask the Shadis matriarch.

“She seems to have some broken ribs, one of which has punctured her left lung.” she tells me, voice shaking a bit. I watch as the twin comes closer, kneeling near Eren’s head and taking a hold of her sister’s neck. She breaths out slowly, before snapping her sister’s neck, making me stare at her in shock. “What… Mikasa!!!” Carla screams, her voice full of pain.

“Don’t worry… She’s gonna be fine.” she tells us. I frown, before looking down at my hands to see them wrapped around my blades. _When did I take them?_

“How?” Hanji asks her, coming up from behind Carla.

“The healing process will start off now. Once she wakes, she’ll be in perfect health.” Mikasa answers her.

“How do you know that, baby girl?” Keith asks her.

“It happened before.” she just says, her face not giving anything away. I hear a crack and see Eren’s neck being in the right position once more.

“See? It has already started.” Mikasa says, before turning to her brother. “Armin. I leave the decision to you.” she announces, making the boy frown.

“What?” he asks, surprised.

“Both Eren and I know how better your ideas are compared to ours, plus you always try to find the least-bloodied way to get out of problems.” she answers, giving him a small smile. He nods, turning back to the Garrison once more. I frown at the exchange. _It almost sounds like this all happened before to them…_

“Do you need help planning?” Erwin asks, stepping closer to the blond young man.

“No need, Commander Smith. This is something _we_ need to do. Or we won’t be accepted.” he answers, making Erwin nod in understanding. “Mikasa, I will persuade them, without fail. I'll need you to act as nonaggressive as possible.” he warns his sister, who nods.

“We will give you our support too.” Mike says. Armin shakes his head.

“This is the Garrison. They won’t believe you. You fought with us, which they probably saw as treason and try to arrest you too.” Armin points out. “You are the Scouting Legion after all. They might actually think you are behind all of this, as you did experiments on Titans and their behavior in the past.” Armin explains, making me bit my lip in anger. _This boy sure is smart…_

“He’s right. We might make everything worse for them.” Erwin says, eyes cold. Mike nods, stepping back a little, a frown on his face. Armin runs ahead, freeing himself of the omni dimensional movement gear, before he stops and raises his hands in a surrender pose.

“We are not enemies of humanity! We're willing to disclose everything we've learned!” he shouts at the Garrison.

“Begging for your lives won't help you! We’ve revealed your true forms for all to see! What more is there to say?! If you insist you’re not our enemies, then show me proof! If you can't, then we'll simply eliminate the threat you pose!” the Garrison Captain threatens, making me glare at his sorry ass.

“There's no need for proof!” Armin says, before stopping for a second. “There is no need! In fact, this isn't about what we perceive us to be!” he continues.

“What?!” the Captain asks, confused.

“I hear that countless people saw us! In which case, they surely saw us, but mostly my sister Eren, fighting Titans as well! And they must've seen the Titans swarming around us too! In other words, the Titans saw us as prey-just like they see you! That's an irrefutable fact, however hard you look at it!” Armin explains, making many of the soldiers nod in assent. _Not bad, kid._

“That's crazy! Prepare to attack! Don't be taken in by their clever ruses! Their behavior has always been beyond our understanding! It's entirely possible they'd take on human form and use human language to deceive us all! We can't let them have their way anymore!” the Garrison Captain orders, dismissing Armin’s words as if they meant nothing. Many of the soldiers hesitate, while others just put down their firearms, shaking their heads. I frown, before I see Armin bringing his right arm in front of himself and his left one behind his back. _The military salute?_

“As a soldier, I have long sworn to give my heart for the restoration of humankind! Nothing would make me happier than to die for that cause! If we combine our Titan abilities with our own remaining manpower, we can retake this city! For humanity's glory, in what little time I have left to live, I will continue to advocate our strategic value!” Armin boats, his voice strong. I hear an intake of breath near me and turn to see Eren, now blood free and with a healthy tan, slowly opening her eyes.

“Armin…” she breaths out, her eyes moving to look behind me to her brother.

“It’s gonna be alright, Eren. Just lie down for a few more moments.” Mikasa tells her, smiling down at her sister. I turn in time to see the Garrison Captain bringing down his right arm to signal the fire, before a hand stops him. I follow the hand to the face of the man and my eyes widen, even if barely.

“I see you're still as delicate as a young deer despite your size.” the man’s voice says.

“Commander Pyxis!” the Captain calls out, turning to the newcomer.

“Can you not see that soldier's splendid salute? I've only just arrived, but I've been filled in on the situation. You're in charge of the reinforcements now. Something tells me we ought to hear these people out, you see…” he says, looking at Armin with a small smile. _Damn you, old man…_ We follow him as Armin fills him out on everything that happened and about their knowledge, making us cut in to add some parts too. “Cadet Shadis, was it?” Pyxis asks.

“Yes, sir.” the kid answers.

“Earlier, you mentioned that with this so-called "Titan ability" it would be possible to retake this city. Do you truly believe that? Or was that just a desperate plea for your life?” the Garrison Commander asks.

“Well… Both. I was going to suggest that Eren - as she’s the strongest among us - in Titan form, could take that giant rock and use it to block the wrecked entrance, while we cover her back. It was just an idea I came up with on the spot I just wanted them to see the possibilities of our abilities and how it could help solve the situation we're in… Of course, I was desperate to survive, too!” Armin answers, lowering his head a bit. _Good one, kid._

“’Desperate to survive’… There's nothing more credible than those words. What do you say, Cadet Shadis?” he asks, turning to Eren, who’s now standing by my side, her sister on her other one.

“Sir?” she asks.

“Can you plug the hole?” he asks her. I watch as Eren thinks about it, her face set in a frown.

“I'll do it. I'll do it! I don't know if I can plug the hole or not. But I'll do it!” Eren says, her voice firm and her eyes serious. _She might become our brightest hope…_


	10. Idol - The Struggle for Trost (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's initial evaluation of Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Soory for the terribly long delay, but among moving out and university and a newly found horrible anaemia, I had lesser free time than I needed to finish my stories, which is why I had to delete most of theme. I'll keep the ones still out, but the updates will be longer now. To apologize, here's a new chapter!!!

**Attack on Titan**

**_Idol - The Struggle for Trost (6)_ **

**_\--Levi’s P.O.V.--_ **

I listen as Commander Pyxis starts talking to the three Shadis siblings, watching as both the oldest and youngest of the trio always seem to subtly defer the decisions to Eren. Sometimes they only exchange glances, before the middle child voices their ideas. _They’re a tight unit, that’s for sure._

I find myself loosing track of what is being discussed as I analyze Eren, who is a few feet in front of me now. Her green - _no, Caribbean Sea green_ \- eyes are attentive but wary, a small-barely-there glint of danger hidden behind their calmness. I then focus my attention to her now free hair, which reaches her lower back is a straight waterfall, its brown color catching the sunlight in a reddish gold hue. Her lips are full with a hint on dimples near the corners. Her jaw is tense, though still appearing normal while her shoulders are relaxed. Her arms are resting near her sides, slim but strong hands open. Her breasts are round and perky, but not too big. Her abdomen is slim and her hips proportioned to her body. Her tights are bigger than her sister’s, though you can clearly see it is because of muscles. Her legs are straight, bare feet apart on the cold stone floor. Her body is standing tall, her chin high but not to the point of stating arrogance. _She’s a natural born leader…_

I spare a look at the older sister just to meet her knowing grey eyes. She’s glaring at me, her back straighter and shoulders tense. _She probably saw me staring at her twin._ I notice how she has the form of a runner, standing at the same height as her sister but with shoulder-length black hair and pale skin. Her lips are pink and thin, though still feminine. She’s proportioned for her weight but she’s nowhere near her sister’s curves. She’s standing on Eren’s left, a silent force to be reckoned with.

I then move my eyes to the only male of the bunch. I meet his eyes for a second, before he moves his eyes back to the Commander. He’s taller than his sisters, almost reaching my height. His blond hair is in clear contrast to his sibling’s darker shades, but it doesn’t make him stand out. His muscled but still lean, his strength hidden is calm and measured movements. His blue eyes are a mix between concern, determination and wariness. He’s standing on Eren’s right, ready to put his two cents into the plan they’re making. I hear footsteps behind me and turn to find Keith walking up to me. I nod in respect. _This man is one of the most talented I had the pleasure to work alongside with._

“Analyzing my children, are you, Levi?” he asks me, his voice calm.

“They are incredibly close to each other, aren’t they?” I ask him. He smirks and hums.

“What gave you that idea?” he asks me.

“The way they stand and unconsciously lean towards each other.” I answer.

“They’re as close as you and Farlan and Isabel were.” he says, making me widen my eyes. _That’s right, he knew…_

“They’re siblings, it should be obvious.” I point out.

“No, they were like this before they became mine. Even before Carla adopted Armin. The Impossible Trio, that’s how they were known is Shiganshina. Three completely different personalities that should have generated chaos but instead created harmony.” he explains, smiling at his children. I hum, following his eyes. I see Eren nod, a determined look on her face and her eyes burning with strength.

“You have a beautiful daughter.” I say, before my brain catches up with. I turn to Keith, expecting to find a frown or an angry look on his face, finding instead a smirk.

“Which one?” he asks me, raising an eyebrow.

“Eren.” I bluntly reply, no hesitation in my voice. He chuckles, shaking his head.

“Don’t let Carla hear you say that. She’s incredibly protective of her. Mikasa too, though I have a feeling she caught you staring.” he comments. I nod.

“She did. I would have thought Eren did too, but she never turned.” I tell him.

“Eren is the type of girl who doesn’t care about who is watching her. When she’s busy or in the middle of something, nothing can disrupt her attention. I hum, admiring how she nods at Commander Pyxis before he walks away.

“Eren, are you really sure about this?” I hear Armin ask. Keith and I walk closer to them.

“It’s the right thing to do. We can trust him; Commander Pyxis must be envisioning something that we can't yet see. Plus, I think there's a bigger issue that needs to be addressed before we can carry out the plan. And the commander is keenly aware of it.” Eren explains, her voice hard.

“Which would be?” I ask.

“That the Titans aren't the only enemy.” she answers me. I hear Mikasa’s breath hitch. I turn to her, finding the young woman already staring at her sister with wide eyes.

“You’re talking about _him_ , aren’t you?” she asks her younger twin, who nods. _Who are they talking about?_

“Time is of the essence. We're counting on you, young soldiers.” Commander Pyxis says, making us all turn to him. I see Carla and Shitty Glasses and Shitty Eyebrows coming to us before we all wait for the plan. I see Eren and Armin and Mikasa walk up to the Commander, while we all wait for the plan.

**_\--Eren’s P.O.V.--_ **

I walk to stand by Commander Pyxis’ side, Armin and Mikasa behind me, pondering on what we just discussed. _Grisha must have done something to us back then… If he did that to us… What is not to say that someone else didn’t do the same to other innocent people?_ I frown in thought. _But, why are_ we _different? WE didn’t go crazy…_

“Attention!” the Commander shouts, making everyone go quiet. “I will now explain to you the details of the Trost Recovery Operation! The objective of this operation is to seal the hole in the demolished gate! As for how we'll accomplish this, let me start by introducing these fellows! These are Eren, Mikasa and Armin Shadis, top members of the Cadets!” he says, introducing us. We make the salute and stay in position. “They are the successful result of our top-secret Titan transformation experiments! They are able to fabricate Titans’ bodies and control them at will!” the Commander then adds. I hear mom gasp but I don’t move my head. “In Titan form, Eren will lift that giant rock near the front gate, carry it to the wrecked gate, and seal the hole! As for you, you're to defend her from the other Titans while she carries the rock! You will be helped by Mikasa and Armin!” he orders.

“It makes sense.” I hear Commander Smith says, from behind us. “Normally, Titans respond to large groups of people by pursuing them. So, if we were to use a large group to lure them to the edge of the wall, I believe we could draw the Titans away from Eren without having to fight. Additionally, once these Titans have been lured away, we could take them out with cannons without incurring any casualties. However, we can't afford to leave Eren defenseless, so a small squad of elite soldiers and her siblings would need to go and protect her. Plus, there's no avoiding any Titans that come through the hole. The elite squad will need to be able to handle them.” he explains, making me sigh in relief that someone understood the whole plan.

“Which means that we’ll go with them!” I hear Squad Leader Zoe add, excited.

“However, this is all based on the assumption that Eren can pick up the rock and seal the hole. I must admit I have my doubts about carrying out this plan with so little assurance to go on.” Commander Smith adds.

“Indeed, I have misgivings about sending so many people to their deaths based entirely on one big ‘if’, but I understand Commander Pyxis' assessment too.” Squad Leader Zacharias points out. I hear many complains about people not wanting to be used as pawns, and I try to stop my disbelief from being shown. _We all are pawns to be used against Titans. We are weapons used to defend and destroy._

“By my order all who leave now are absolved of their crime! Those who've succumbed to the Titans' terror once before can never face them again! Anyone who has already experienced their horror may leave! And, those who want their family and loved ones to experience that same horror may leave as well!” the Commander kingly orders, making Armin sigh behind me.

“Let's discuss four years ago! Namely, the operation to retake Wall Maria! I'm sure none of this needs saying! Calling it a ‘recovery operation’ gave it a nice ring, but it was essentially a way to dispose of the unemployed masses that the government couldn't support! The reason no one has spoken out about it is because sending them outside is what has allowed us to survive inside these cramped walls! All of humanity-myself included-is guilty! Conflict never arose simply because Wall Maria's citizens were in the minority! But what about now?! If Wall Rose falls, humanity will lose much more than 20% of its population! Wall Sina wouldn't be able to support even half of the people still alive! If we humans go extinct, it won't be because we were eaten by Titans! It'll be because we killed ourselves off! We cannot afford to die any further inside. I kindly ask of you! Please die here!” I tense at his words, knowing that many of us will die in this quest. _I don't know if I can lift that rock with my Titan ability or not. But I understand what my role is. Even if it's false, I have to succeed. I have to serve as everyone's hope!_

We start to get ready, while the Commander leaves us to gather his Squad Leaders. Mom comes to us and opens her mouth.

“It’s the right thing to do, mom.” Mikasa says, stopping her. I watch as mom’s eyes grow wide in shock before anger takes over.

“How can you say that?! You might get killed!” she snaps.

“Which happened before we turned into Titans.” Armin points out, interrupting her scolding.

“Armin! This plan is crazy! You cannot rely on this unknown power! What if you lose control?!” mom asks.

“It might happen.” I admit, making my sibling fall quiet and my mother’s eyes snap to me. “I don’t know how it’s possible that we turn into Titans, but somehow we’re not the same as _them_. They still perceive us as prey, as humans.” I point out. “The bigger we are, the more are sure to come to eat us.” I finish, making Armin lower is head in defeat. _He already knew this._

“Then why are you…” she starts before I interrupt her.

“Something happened.” I tell her, making her stop.

“What?” she asks me, walking closer, a frown on her beautiful face.

“That night… The night Grisha disappeared into nothing… He did something that night…” I try to explain.

“Injecting us with something, you mean.” Mikasa points out. I nod.

“No one knew what it was. And he was nowhere to be found… We only found his glasses and one of his shoes.” I say.

“He would never leave his glasses. The one you bought him.” Armin mutters, frowning.

“He did something but, maybe, it didn’t go as planned. That might be the reason…” I try to explain.

“Why you can keep your mind clear when you turn.” Squad Leader Zoe finishes my sentence, a growing grin on her face. I nod. Mom frowns, worried, while Dad puts an arm over her shoulders.

“But… Why did he leave you three alone?” Captain Levi asks. I shrug.

“Maybe he didn’t mean to…” Armin says.

“We’ll find out soon… I hope.” I tell him, trying to sound reassuring.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force all the responsibility onto your shoulders like this.” my brother apologizes. I sigh, shaking my head.

“I told you before, remember? You have the ability to make the right call. I have faith in that.” I reassure him, my words nothing but truthful.

“Eren. I really think I should…” Mikasa starts.

“Don’t even think about it. Seriously, you and your protectiveness. I need you to help Armin and the rest of the soldiers with the Titans. You’re the fastest, Mika, I need you to do that.” I tell her, my voice hard. She stares at me with wide eyes.

“But… I can’t let it happen again… You have no idea of what it felt like when you were gone…” she tells me, her voice breaking mid-sentence. “It was like my soul was… just gone… I had no more instinct of survival… no more pity… no more sadness… I was just empty… Meaningless…” she explains, lowering her head, a single tear falling from her left eye. I hug her, hardly remembering the last time I’d seen my sister being so broken. I feel mom’s arms around us as Mikasa slowly calmed down.

“Mikasa… This time is different… You’ll be there to make sure no Titan will get to me…” I tell her, leaning forward to make our foreheads touch. “Plus, I need you to keep an eye on Armin.” I add, before moving back and sending my twin a mischievous look. “Who know what kind of trouble he might end up in, otherwise.” I finish with a leer in our brother’s direction, making Mikasa let out an unladylike snort and Armin gape at me with incredulous eyes. Mom giggles a little while Dad downright laughs.

“ME?!” Armin asks, his voice higher than normal. “You are the one who always gets in trouble! I’m actually starting to question who is older between the two of us... What with you being so small and troublesome…” he says, his words drawled out. I narrow my eyes at him, before I walk in front of him. “What? You know it’s true.” he says. I nod, before I start tickling his sides. Mikasa realizes my plan and helps. He starts laughing, before calling uncle. We move back with a smile as we watch him slowly calm down.

“Everything will work out… You’ll see.” I tell them, getting determined faces in response. I turn to Mom, giving her a hug. “Don’t worry Mom, we’ll always come back to you.” I whisper into her ear, renewing my promise.

**_\--Levi’s P.O.V.--_ **

I stare at Eren. _Unbelievable…_ In only a few actions she was able to calm everyone down and make them agree to the plan. I watch as her brother and sister are now fully relaxed, their eyes calmer and ready. _This girl… might be just what we need…_


	11. Wound - The Struggle for Trost (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren's first dialogue. Carla finds out about Grisha. The mission to take back Trost begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry to update so late. This chapter is short, but I'm trying to keep to the episode's plot. Hope you like it.

**Attack on Titan – Season 1**

**_Wound – The Struggle for Trost (7)_ **

**_\--Eren’s P.O.V.--_ **

As I’m getting ready to go down there, I hear someone coming up on my right. I turn, expecting Mikasa to be there, but I find Captain Levi Ackerman standing behind me, his silver grey eyes staring at me. I frown, wondering what Humanity’s Strongest might want from me. _He’s probably here to make sure I don’t run or kill someone._

“Are you ready to go, Soldier?” he asks me, serious.

“I’ve been ready for a while, Captain.” I answer him, mindful of my manners.

“Are you sure?” he asks, his voice softer. I turn to him, raising my eyes a bit to stare at him in the eyes.

“With all due respect, sir, I’ve fought off a Titan to protect my mother and two others to protect my squad… I believe I am more than sure.” I tell him, serious.

“You died the last time, though, didn’t you? What is to say that you might die again?” he asks.

“If I die for what I believe and to save those I vowed to protect, then I’m ready to meet my end today.” I answer him, honestly. He hums, narrowing his eyes a bit.

“Not bad.” he comments, before turning away from me. “Don’t worry about dying, Soldier. I’ll make sure you survive to fight another day.” he tells me, shocking me into silence. I stare at his back as he walks up to Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hanji. _He’s not how I thought he was…_

“Eren.” I hear Mom call behind me. I turn, finding the woman who gave birth to me with tears in her eyes. I walk up to her and hug her tight. She breaks down in my arms, crying against my shoulder. “Please… Don’t go down there…” she begs me. My heart breaks at the sound of her broken voice.

“Mom… Everything that I hold dear… Everything that I am… I owe it all to you. I’m sorry if I ever made you angry or disrespected you… Something happened that day… The day Father disappeared… Something really bad and horrifying.” I tell her, letting her go as she takes a step back.

“What happened?” she asks me, confused and worried.

“I can’t tell you… I can’t give you this burden to carry… But know that I regret that night from the depth of my heart. I’m grateful that you still love me…” I say.

“Of course I do! You’re my daughter…” she exclaims, making me smile, though it’s probably more of a grimace.

“I don’t deserve your love, Mom… Neither did Grisha… I realize now that Mikasa and I should have never come into this world… We are monsters… But we’ll do whatever it takes to create a safe world for you and Dad to freely live in.” I promise her. She shakes her head in confusion.

“Sweetie, what are you saying?” she asks me.

“From now on, please, forget about me… The closer you are, the worst you’ll suffer.” I tell her.

“What? Why? Eren…” she starts objecting, moving closer to me, her hands coming up to cup my cheeks.

“Grisha was like me… He was a shifter, Mom…” I say. She gasps, before fainting. I catch her before she can fall to the ground, noticing Dad running to us, worried. I hand Mom to him, smiling at him. “Take her away, Dad. She needs to rest.” I tell him.

“What happened?” he asks, looking down at Mom.

“She fainted. Too many shocks in one day.” I vaguely explain to him. He turns to me with an eyebrow raised.

“Eren.” he prods but I hold my silence. He sighs, shaking his head. “We need to have a family talk as soon as the mission is over… These secrets you’re hiding… We need to know, baby girl… Or we won’t be able to help you…” he says, before he turns to take Mom somewhere safe.

**_\--Levi’s P.O.V.--_ **

I observe Eren as Keith carries Carla away. I frown, noticing the broken look in those beautiful Caribbean Sea green eyes.

“Levi, are you ready to lead your Squad to East?” Shitty Eyebrows asks me, making me turn away from the girl.

“We’re keeping close to Eren.” I warn him, disrupting his plans.

“What?! Levi…” Shitty Glasses starts. I raise an eyebrow at her as she turns to the girl in question, who is now with her siblings. “OH! Levi! Do you have a crush?!” she asks me, making me want to snap her neck right there and then. I grit my teeth in anger.

“ _Eren_ in the brightest hope for _Humanity_. If she dies, her secrets will die with her. Is that what you want, Shitty Glasses?” I snarl at her, pleased to see her wince at the reminder.

“Her siblings will cover her, Levi, there’s no need for you and your Squad to do so.” Erwin points out, frowning.

“I can make sure that the girl will survive this day. She is the key to our victory against Titans.” I tell him, glaring.

“But Levi, she won’t be alone there.” Shitty Glasses says, raising her hands in surrender as I move my glare to her.

“But she will be the biggest target for the Titans.” Shitty Eyebrows ponders, making me internally sigh as someone realizes what I’m saying. “Alright. Levi Squad will cover Eren and her siblings. If you see either of them in need, leave everything and save them.” he orders me. I nod, going to my Squad.

“We’re going to cover the Shadis siblings. Their survival is our top priority. Petra, Oluo. You two will protect Mikasa. Eld, Gunther. You two cover Armin. I’ll take care of Eren.” I inform my Squad, receiving nods from them.

“Captain, do you think this will work?” Petra asks, stepping closer.

“It might work, if everyone follows the plan.” I say, muttering the last part.

“Can we trust the girl?” Oluo asks, moving close to his wife’s side.

“She is ready to lay her life down for us.” I tell him, knowing that my answer is more than enough for them. We all get in position, before we reach one of the buildings closer to the giant rock. Eren turns to us and I nod at her. She nods back, before bringing her right hand in front of her mouth and biting on it. There’s a lightening, before I see the Eren’s Titan form appear before my eyes. She lets out a huff, before turning to me. I stare into her eyes, noticing something wrong. _Why is she staring?_ I notice movement from my left and see an Abnormal jumping from a nearby roof. I get ready to kill it but Eren turns and lets out a screech, before she clamps her teeth around the Titan’s necks and rips its nape out. She then gulps down the piece of meat in her mouth, before turning to the rock. She starts walking in its direction, her steps fast. I use my 3DMG to reach her. I stand on her shoulder, leaning against her neck as she walks. I look over my shoulder to see her siblings and my squad following after us. As we reach the rock, Eren turns to me. “What?” I ask her. Her eyes move from me to one of the roofs nearby. “Want me to get down?” I inquire, receiving a subtle nod. I do as she asks, mindful of the Titans around us. I watch as Eren bends down to pick up the rock, her muscles straining with fatigue as she raises the burden over her shoulders. She then starts walking towards the wretched gate, gaining the attention of some Titans. I follow her, noticing her skin turning redder and redder the more she walks. Steam starts to form around her body and I frown.

“She’s reaching her limit.” Armin says, making me turn to him.

“Can she finish the mission?” I ask him.

“Yes. But she will need help once everything is over. She’s straining her body with all the shifting.” he tells me, making me raise an eyebrow.

“Wasn’t she supposed to be okay after you broke her neck?” I ask Mikasa.

“It helped her survive. It didn’t replenish her energies.” she warns me, making me shake my head in disbelief. I turn to Eren, staring at her back as we all move closer to the gate. _This girl is truly a wonder._

 


End file.
